End A Life To Start A War
by Laurisa
Summary: The Storm Hawks wake up to find Aerrow missing, and Master Cyclonis chooses now to declare war on Atmos! Is Aerrow's dissapearance just coincedence or are the two connected? And what has Master Cyclonis' new found crystal got to do with it?
1. Chappie 1

**Okay, hi everyone, this is my first fan fic so can you please leave reviews and tell me if it's okay? Thanks!! :):)**

**I don't own Storm Hawks (though I wish I did lol)**

* * *

**End a life to start a war (posting copy)...**

**1**

The prisoner didn't move from his position, sitting on the slim window ledge that was set high into the stone walls.  
He had one leg bent so he could stretch out on arm, his elbow leaning on his knee and his head bent, exposing his neck to the chilly breeze blowing in the gaps between the vertical bars that held him back from escaping through the window. He had his eyes closed and his other hand buried in his ruby red hair as if in deep thought.  
He was thinking, but couldn't find an outcome. He didn't know how he'd gotten here. The last thing he remembered was taking his turn on patrol of his ship then waking up in this place then being brought to his cell.  
Faint footsteps broke the prisoner's concentration and he strained his ears to hear what was being said through the thick, metal door to his high security cell.  
'Is this him, then?' One man asked, excitement and triumph obvious in his voice.  
'Yeah, finally.' Another man answered.  
'But he's just a kid, right?' The first man asked, making the prisoner burn with anger. He was not just a kid.  
'Right. But take a look, you can tell it's the right guy just by looking.' A new voice spoke up then there was an echoing bang as the cover to the little window in the door was pulled back.  
'Where is he? I can't see - wait. How the hell did he get up there?!' The man by the door had obviously spotted the prisoner, about thirty feet off the floor.  
'What, where is he?' The newest voice sounded worried in case he'd let the most important prisoner escape.  
'Up on the window.' The man looking into the cell didn't turn to watch the man's reaction as he said this but it was obvious that he wasn't so worked up anymore.  
'Yeah, so he can climb up bare stone too, now?' One asked in a sarcastic voice.  
'Do you want to look for yourself?' The man at the door moved aside and a new pair of distinctive red goggles replaced the ones before him.  
'Whoa. That's creepy. Just the silhouette.' There was a muffled but obvious slapping sound as one man made a mocking ''wooooo''.  
'I can't tell it's him though. Hey, boy!' The man directed to the prisoner who didn't react. 'Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!' The man at the door tried again.  
The prisoner opened his eyes and turned his head slowly to face the door.  
The man gasped as all he could see was the ring of magnificent green from the prisoner's eyes, reflected on shadow.  
'It's him. You'd remember those eyes anywhere.' The man grimaced then moved aside for another guard outside to look in.  
He stared at the prisoner long and hard until the fourteen year old boy moved his head from leaning against his knees to be resting against the wall behind him. He kept facing the same direction and the red streaks of the sky outside illuminated one side of his young, handsome face, making his bright red hair swirl slightly in the light breeze.  
He curled his lip in a silent growl and the talon at the door gasped as a row of fantastically white teeth joined the rings of green, two teeth slightly longer than the rest giving off the affect of fangs.  
He jumped back and snapped the window cover back into place, hiding the boy from view.  
'Yep, it's definitely him.' One almost laughed with disbelief.  
'Finally, we've captured Aerrow, leader of the Storm Hawks! Well, he's not such a great leader now is he?' The other men laughed at this comment but their next words were inaudible as Aerrow let out a yell from inside his cell that echoed and vibrated right the way through the dungeons of Cyclonia.  
It hurt him that he couldn't be there for his squadron. It hurt him that he was here in the first place but he needed to somehow tell his team to stay away and not try to rescue him. He'd eventually find a way out but if they came here they were doomed.  
A hurt but menacing laugh rang out as Aerrow thought that that was something his driver of the Condor would say. Then his laughter broke down and his sobs finally overtook him, shaking his frame silently.

* * *

**I hope this has got you interested, if not, please keep reading anyway because it gets better! ;)**

**Laurisa xx**


	2. Chappie 2

**Sorry I took so long to update but I'll try to be more frequent (if that's how you spell that? :S)**

**Thank you Diehardstormhawksfan for commenting and to the 4 people who added me to storyh alert, the 2 who added me to faveourite story and the one who added me to author alert. :) It's much appreciated, but could more people please comment. I would like to know how everyone is finding my story and even if you think it's not very good then please comment saying what I could do to make it better.**

**I hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint. :)**

**I don't own Storm Hawks (if I did then there'd be many more episodes to come ;p)**

* * *

**2**

On the Condor, Piper had gotten dressed and was eating her breakfast when Finn, Junko, and Stork came through and joined her.  
They didn't say much after taking turns to prowl the Condor at night as they'd had to stop on a dangerous Terra but they'd swapped over who took the watch so they shouldn't be too tired.  
'Um... guys? Why are you so drowsy? The whole point was that we take turns so we'd actually _get _some sleep.' Piper pointed out. She'd done her watch first so it had only seemed like going to bed late but she supposed that if she'd had to get up during the middle of the night and stay outside for an hour and a half then she'd be tired too, but didn't admit it.  
'Hey, _I _like to have a full nights sleep. Not getting up at like, three in the morning then getting woken up again at seven!' Finn snapped. He had big purple bags under his eyes.  
'Sorry. If you like, Finn, we could take over your shift and you could sleep through the whole night.' Piper offered but before she could finish Finn interrupted.  
'Yeah, thanks. That would be great. Woo hooo, suddenly I'm feeling a lot more awake.' He beamed then slurped down his cereal.  
'But, Finn... you'll have to do our chores during the day in return. Just one each of course but we get to choose which ones.' Piper beamed back smugly and giggled when Finn's expression turned sour and he grumbled into his bowl. Junko laughed too but Stork just backed away from the table as if he'd catch the laughter too. He was always so paranoid so no-one took any notice.  
A sharp chirping sound accompanied Radarr's arrival.  
'Oh hey, Radarr. Where's Aerrow?' Piper asked her leader's best friend, the little blue furry sky monkey.  
Radarr jumped up onto the table so they could all see him and starting miming out something that was impossible to understand.  
'What? Radarr, slow down.' Piper became anxious as she saw how wide and full of fear his eyes were. 'Where is Aerrow?' She asked again, slow and clear.  
Radarr stared miming again more slowly. He spread his arms and ran about impersonating a plane.  
'His sky ride?' Junko guessed.  
Radarr chirped excitedly and pointed at Junko. They'd been in the air while patrolling instead of walking around the corridors of the Condor.  
'Weren't you with him?' Piper asked, confused. Radarr was Aerrow's co-pilot and he never usually went out without him. Maybe he hadn't wanted to wake Radarr up. That sounded like Aerrow, always thinking about what's best for everyone before himself.  
Radarr shook his head violently.  
'Is he somewhere on the Condor?' Finn looked like he was actually playing charades and was enjoying it.  
'Finn! This isn't a game! Something serious could've happened!' Piper snapped and turned her attention back to Radarr, ignoring Finn's reply.  
Radarr shook his head again then mimicked waking up and looking around widely, then looking under stuff and around him, managing to tip Finn's cereal over in the process.  
'What, you woke up and he was gone?' Piper knew she was right before Radarr confirmed it. 'I'm going out to look for him. Do you have any idea where he went?' Piper stood up.  
Radarr shook his head again.  
'Um... Piper?' Stork's nervous, shaky voice sounded accurate to how Piper felt.  
She turned to face him and saw the Merb looking even more shocked than ever. 'You'd better come see this.'  
Stork led the way back through to the control room and handed Piper binoculars.  
She placed them to her eyes and gasped. Six Cyclonians were headed this way. Usually this wouldn't have been a problem but with the Dark Ace in front and no Aerrow on their side, this looked like trouble.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Hope you liked it!**

**Laurisa xx**


	3. Chappie 3

**Hey, I'm back! I hope I didn't leave the update too long but I was _much_ quicker that last time anyways :):)**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**3**

Aerrow had managed to control his sobs and now lay on the thin, hard mattress that he was expected to sleep on, feeling empty and achy.  
He didn't know what to do. He couldn't escape and his squadron was sure to come for him and they'd be destroyed.  
When he'd woken up after being knocked unconscious on his patrol of the Condor, he'd been getting dragged by two talons to Master Cyclonis's throne room. He'd tried to make an escape but had been gagged and tied up, unable to move much at all, partly because every muscle in his body hurt. They must've beaten him a good few times.  
Master Cyclonis had laughed, cruel and evily at the sight of him so helpless and within easy reach. If she'd wanted to she'd have destroyed him right there but his thoughts had been confirmed that she wanted to make him suffer first.  
She'd taken off his gag and explained that his team would be coming for him for sure once they worked out what had happened and then she'd blast them out of Atmos with her newest creation.  
A pitch black crystal that didn't even glint in the usual way crystals did. It could've been a lump of coal but she'd experimented on one of her men, leaving him looking like a lump of charred coal on the floor, smoking furiously.  
Aerrow blocked out that thought before it could turn into his crew who were laying there instead of the Cyclonian. It was horrible enough as it was and he hated every Cyclonian and everything to do with Master Cyclonis herself.  
The only thing he'd ever use that terrible weapon on would be her. How he'd love to beat her with her own creation. That would truly be the way to cut her down.  
He blocked this thought too. He was a Sky Knight and Sky Knight's didn't fantasise about how they'd defeat their own enemy in such a horrific way.  
He heard an eerie whooshing sound and looked up at the window. He squinted and sillouetted against the blood red sky, saw the shape of a largish bird.  
It swooped and dived until it landed on the other side of the bars of Aerrow's window.  
'Arygyn!' Aerrow hissed so no-one would hear him but the bird/man he was talking to. He jumped off his mattress and ran to the wall the window was on, not stopping when he reached the wall.  
Aerrow ran skilfully and silently up the wall and grabbed hold of the window ledge, pulling himself onto it.  
The bird cooed quietly and stepped through the bars of the window easily, stopping in front of Aerrow.  
He began to grow until a full grown man sat, squashed beside him on the small lip of stone.  
Aerrow was so relieved that he had some way to warn his squadron that he really didn't care that he was almost on the lap of a man who was so obviously gay it was embarrassing.  
'What's happened?! How did you know I was here?!' Aerrow hissed, forcing himself not to shout in new found hope.  
'I passed The Dark Ace on his way to the Condor. He said something about you being locked up and I came to check it out. Obviously he was telling the truth.' Arygyn admired the different colours of each of his nails then at a different angle, acting as if he really didn't care about Aerrow being locked up.  
'What?! Why had he gone to the Condor?!' Aerrow didn't really like Arygyn and was starting to remember why.  
'To show your crew what happened to you.' Arygyn finally looked at Aerrow and into his horror-struck eyes.  
'What d'you mean?'  
'I think he has a Record crystal and got some footage of you to show as proof to guarantee that the rest of the Storm Hawks will come looking for you.'  
'What's a Record crystal?' Aerrow was confused. He wished Piper was here, for more reasons than just knowing about crystals.  
'It produces footage in a hologram, like a film. It's very advanced; I don't know how he got one.' Arygyn looked concerned for a moment.  
'Listen, you have to go the Condor and tell them not to come for me! I'll get out myself. I actually have a plan.' Aerrow lied just to convince Arygyn to go. 'Tell them not to believe him and that I'll get out and see them soon. Just make sure they don't come here! I've seen what will happen to them if they do!' Aerrow shuddered.  
'Even if I did you know they'd come anyway.' Arygyn looked at Aerrow slyly.  
'Are you enjoying this?!' He hissed through gritted teeth.  
'Not at all. I'm just trying to make you see that you won't get through this alone.'  
'Are _you_ going to help me?' Aerrow tried to move farther away from Arygyn's body but almost fell off the window ledge and Arygyn grabbed his arm to steady him.  
'I will try. I obviously can't help you in here but I'll help your squadron. And we will find a way to get you out, Aerrow, leader of the Storm Hawks.'  
Aerrow didn't understand why he'd been given a big title but dismissed it.  
'No! You can't let them come here!' Aerrow realised he'd raised his voice and froze, listening to the silence outside his door. He seemed to have gotten away with it. 'Please! This is a trap! Let me do this my way!' He didn't know what ''his way'' was but as long as he didn't have to worry about his friends he could concentrate on finding a way out of here.  
Arygyn looked at Aerrow and his eyes were sad. 'If they do not come you're in an even worse position than them.' Then he changed back into a bird, squeezed through the bars again.

Aerrow didn't understand what he ment so instead of asking, whispered after him, 'Make sure they're all safe. Especially Piper.' He let out a low sigh then dropped off the window ledge, landing with barely a sound on the stone floor.

* * *

**Don't forget to review please!! And thank you, BlueDragon123 and Crystal Kai for revewing last time, it means a lot. **

**Please review, even if its to tell me how to improve the story or just to do a smily face :):)**

**Thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon again! **

**Laurisa xx**


	4. Chappie 4

****

Heya, sorry for the over-month-long wait but heres another update :):)

**Hope it doesn't dissapoint and sorry it's kinda short :S E****njoy!**

**(I don't own Storm Hawks or I'd be rich and Aerrow and Piper would be together already! lolz :p)**

**

* * *

**

**4**

Piper was in the middle of Finn and Junko, flying out to attempt to fight off the Dark Ace.  
'He's really clever, guys. So remember not to turn your back on him or hesitate for too long or-' Piper started.  
'We know, Piper. Let's just do this.' Finn spoke confidently then added in a whisper to Junko, 'This would be so much easier if Aerrow was here.'  
Piper kept her eyes on the Dark Ace's face. He looked incredibly scary with red eyes and jet black hair but the scary thing on his face was the unmissably smug smile twisting his mouth.  
When they were about fifty meters apart Dark Ace put out his arms to stop the Talons behind him.  
Piper didn't understand so slowed her ride a little but still braced herself for a fight.  
'We have not come here to fight.' Dark Ace spoke clearly, the smile still on his face.  
'That's a first.' Finn mumbled.  
'Yeah? We'll believe that when you put your weapons away.' Piper stopped her ride and held her staff ready in case she was suddenly attacked.  
'Maybe this will make you believe...' Dark Ace reached into a compartment of his ride and pulled out a clear crystal that seemed to have fog swirling around inside it.  
Piper gasped and looked from the crystal to Dark Ace and back again. 'A Record crystal? How did you get that?!' She was shocked and her voice was squeaky.  
'A what now? Finn asked, confused.  
'A Record crystal. It's like a film but projects the image as a hologram. You can record anything in front of you, like a video camera.' Piper hissed over her shoulder.  
'I see Aerrow's not with you. Pity.' The Dark Ace's smile widened and Piper immediately knew that he had something to do with the strange disappearance.  
'What did you do?' She asked, surprised that she'd managed to put all her anger in her voice, making a very drastic change from her usual one.  
'Oooh, touched a nerve?' Dark Ace laughed evilly then placed the record crystal in the middle of his palm and held it flat. 'I'll let you see for yourselves.'  
Piper gasped again and heard a chorus from Finn and Junko.  
A hologram appeared in the gap between them and the Cyclonians of Aerrow, head bowed and gripped at the arms by two Talons.  
He looked like he was unconscious by the way the Talons were supporting him but he slowly raised his head and stared off to the side of Piper where someone had obviously been. And she knew who.  
No noise came from the hologram or any of the people watching it apart from the Dark Ace's smug little laugh when he saw Aerrow looking so alone and helpless.  
The scene made Piper's eyes fill up with tears. She knew this must've actually happened because Record crystals couldn't be messed with.  
In the hologram Aerrow said something, hate clear on his face but as the crystal was muted no sound came.  
He narrowed his eyes and stared at the spot where Master Cyclonis had been, his lip curled in a silent growl.  
His eyes suddenly widened again then he shouted something, belief in his eyes at his own words.  
One of the talons gripped his arm tighter and Aerrow tried to shake him off but to no avail.  
Master Cyclonis obviously spoke again as Aerrow turned back to look at her, his expression sour. It slowly changed to disbelief then shock.  
His eyes were wide in horror at what he saw and Piper thought she should be able to see herself reflected in them but of course didn't. Instead she saw smoke, billowing up in thick spirals but it only lasted a second because Aerrow started shouting again and began to be dragged away.  
He was fighting against the Talons' tight grips and shouting in the direction of Master Cyclonis and Piper could almost hear the blood curdling laugh she knew had been let out in that part.  
The hologram flickered then disappeared, revealing the Dark Ace and the other few Cyclonians beside him, all looking smug and relaxed.  
Piper turned to Finn and Junko and saw their expressions matched her own. Horror, fear, and shock.  
Piper turned back to the Dark Ace and tried to control her features, eventually finding her voice.  
'What have you done with him?' Her voice was high pitched again. 'Why did you come only to show us that?'  
'If you would like to question Master Cyclonis on her orders gladly come with us, idiot girl!' Dark Ace lost his cool and looked angry that she hadn't understood what was going on.  
'When did this happen?!' She channelled all the anger bubbling in her veins into her voice again and was satisfied when Dark Ace looked surprised for a fraction of a second that the noise had come from her.  
'A few hours ago. He's in a much worse condition now...' Dark Ace hinted, only to be met in the jaw by Piper's fist.  
She took her chance while he was laughing, eyes closed, to close the short gap between them and smack him hard on the jaw, the laughter closely followed by a cry of shock and pain.  
'Ready, Storm Hawks? Let's get them outta here.' Piper called over her shoulder to Finn and Junko who were immediately at her side, weapons poised for action.  
Piper knew they wouldn't be able to hurt the Dark Ace but they could make him retreat and they might have a good chance because of his shock of their ambush if they acted quickly.  
Piper twirled her staff menacingly, ignoring the throbbing in her knuckles and started forward, eyes only on the Dark Ace. If Aerrow wasn't here to teach him a lesson then she'd do it for him.  
For Aerrow....

* * *

**Hope you liked and please review! **

**I _will_ update again, hopefully sooner because its the hols soon (yay), so be pationt please :D**

**Laurisa xx**


	5. Chappie 5

**Okay, I guess I'm just in a Storm Hawks mood or something because updating after one day just isn't like me! Lolz**

** I hope you guys like it and please review, it means a lot! (thank you Gatoman Fan 7 for reviewing and Cowgirls Angel Rita for adding this story to faves! hughug)**

**Sadly, I don't own Storm Hawks *sniffle***

* * *

**5**

Aerrow couldn't stop the image of his encounter with Master Cyclonis from replaying over and over in his head. When she'd laughed at him and taunted him with his team's fate...  
The horrifying crystal came to mind again and he successfully managed to block the thoughts, forcing it mentally away from him.  
Instead, he thought of his team back on the Condor, before this had happened.  
He thought of Piper, her midnight blue hair and chocolate coloured skin that seemed to draw him toward her. Her brilliant orange eyes that made him awe every time she looked at him.  
A scraping at the door indicated that someone was coming into Aerrow's cell, waking him from his pleasant day dream.  
A talon entered the cell, carrying his staff in front of him defensively.  
'Master Cyclonis is waiting.' He sneered.  
Aerrow sneered back at the pity he felt for the man, as he'd soon be lying on the floor out cold.  
'She can keep waiting then, can't she.' Aerrow said mockingly, standing up slowly from the mattress on the floor.  
'No. You're coming with me, _kid._' He emphasised the last word just to annoy Aerrow. That wasn't very clever.  
Aerrow moved so fast that the talon didn't have time to react. He kicked him in the stomach and kneed his face, making the talon crumple on the floor.  
'Shame, that.' Aerrow's words dripped sarcasm as he sneered again then ran to the door of his cell only to be blocked by three Cyclonians.  
He knew it wouldn't have been so easy but it had been worth a shot.  
'Stop right there!' One talon exclaimed, pointing his staff threateningly at Aerrow.  
He skidded to a halt but not fast enough, flying right into the small group of Cyclonians who grabbed him before he could get away.  
'Geddof me!' Aerrow kicked and jerked but the talons had a good grip on him, one carrying his feet, the other on his arms.  
The prison guards weren't the usual stick thin, stupid and easy to defeat talons, they were big and strong and Aerrow didn't have a hope of facing three.  
'Okay, I can walk!' He kicked out again and the talon holding his feet loosened his grip and hurried to grab some other part of him.  
Aerrow found his feet and walked unwillingly along to Master Cyclonis's throne room, stalling as much as he could. He kept trying to jerk out of the talon's hands but they had too good a grip on him.  
When they went through the door to the dark chamber, Aerrow felt a chill wash over him.  
He could see Master Cyclonis sitting on her throne, her hood up so only her nose, mouth and chin were visible. Her long, inky black robe concealed all other parts of her pale skin apart from her hands that were lazily drumming on the arms of her chair.  
The two talons stopped in front of her and bowed, one attempting to push Aerrow into a bow too, cricking his neck and back.  
Master Cyclonis just watched until they'd straightened up again, a slight smile twisting the corner of her mouth unpleasantly.  
Aerrow let the hatred show on his face clearly, glaring up into the shadow where he knew her eyes were set on his.  
'Aerrow.' Her evil, whispery voice echoed around the silent chamber. 'Feeling at home yet?'  
He didn't say anything, just curled his lip in disgust. She wasn't even worth a breath.  
'I've sent the Dark Ace out to look for your squadron-' She started but got cut off.  
'No! Leave them out of this!' Aerrow shouted loudly, trying to shake off the rugged talons on his arms and the one on his shoulders.  
Master Cyclonis laughed evilly. 'I sent him to look for your squadron to confirm their worries. They now know where you are and are sure to be here by this time tomorrow.' She said gleefully at the workings in her plan.  
'They're not stupid. They'll know you have something in store.' Aerrow hushed his voice so it was a deadly whisper.  
'Maybe Piper will...'  
The mention of her name made Aerrow's heart flutter. He missed her the most and even though he'd only been gone for about six hours felt like he had been here, alone for days.  
'... but she'll face her worries to save you.' Master Cyclonis continued, smirking with her voice.  
'She won't put the rest of the team in danger for me.' Aerrow defended the pride of his friend.  
Master Cyclonis laughed evilly again. 'Maybe she'll come alone. How perfect... my best friend-' She imitated a little girl with sarcasm, referring to the time she'd disguised herself and saved Piper from a storm, becoming her friend even if it was only pretend. '- and my most annoying _pest!_' She spat the word out at Aerrow and he grimaced.  
'She's not your best friend! You tricked her! She hates you!' Aerrow hated how weak his words sounded but kept his body language and expression fierce.  
'Even so... if they come here they'll meet their end but if somehow they don't... they'll feel pain and torture before even moving a muscle in battle, which will come after of course.'  
Aerrow didn't understand and said nothing.  
'Haven't you wondered why I've kept you alive, Aerrow?'  
'So you can take pleasure in watching me stand before you, weaponless and alone. And so you can make me watch my friends burn!' He wasn't asking and barked the last line.  
Master Cyclonis laughed at his accuracy. 'Also... I have a little surprise in store for you that you didn't mention. I wonder how all the Sky knights will fight while grieving after watching you fall towards the wastelands, broken and defenceless.'  
Aerrow's eyes widened. 'You're a schycopath!' He managed before experiencing a heavy blow to his stomach. He doubled over in pain, not able to hold back his loud, desperate gasps for air.  
'Me? I just have a creative mind... and the gut to go through with it.' She finished solemnly. 'That's all. Lock him back up.' She hissed.  
'You're crazy! You heartless bitch!' Aerrow yelled, losing his air once more and coughing for more. A blow to his jaw made him clench his teeth on his tongue and his mouth quickly filled up with blood.  
Aerrow spat it at Master Cyclonis's feet, one single drop sliding out the corner of his mouth and leaving a trail, making him look like he'd just drank someone's blood.  
'Enough! Take him away!' Master Cyclonis recoiled at the blood, as bright as its owner's hair and watched in silence as Aerrow was dragged out the way he'd come. Emerald eyes filled with loathing.

* * *

**Okay, hope you liked! The next update probably won't be tomorrow, sorry, but I hope I made a few people happy by updating so soon *thumbs up***

**Review please!!**

**Laurisa xx**


	6. Chappie 6

**Hihi everyone! *wave* I've not been too long to update! Yay! I'm actually quite proud of myself :)**

**Hope you enjoy **

* * *

**6**

'Okay, so maybe it was a stupid idea.' Piper moaned and re-arranged the ice pack on her elbow. The Dark Ace had managed to outfight all three of them and now Piper, Finn, and Junko were nursing their bruises.  
They had no explanation for why the Dark Ace had come and shown them the footage of Aerrow as they'd ambushed before he could say anything else but it made Piper wonder what he was up to. Obviously, Aerrow was at Cyclonia, held prisoner and they were going to have to save him but she knew it would be a trap.  
'Maybe? It _was_ a stupid idea. We should've just listened to what he had to say then made a deal to get Aerrow outta there.' Finn grumbled, wincing as he saw his reflection in the mirror, accompanied by a big lump on his head.  
'Well thanks for that suggestion now, Finn, but I'm sorry, it's too late!' Piper snapped back. When they were here, Aerrow was probably being tortured in Cyclonia.  
Before Finn could retort, a soft musical sound announced the arrival of a large bird that swooped and wheeled through the air in graceful arcs.  
'Arygyn!' Piper exclaimed and hurried to open a window to let the Mynall bird in.  
He flew through the gap Piper had just made and stopped on the floor, quickly changing to be a man with green spiky hair on top and purple at the sides.  
'Why are you here?' Piper was so shocked she forgot about all her bruises and ran over to him enthusiastically. He could help them get Aerrow back!  
'I've been to see Aerrow in Cyclonia.' He answered.  
Piper gasped. 'Is he alright?! What did he say?!'  
There was a scrambling of chairs as Finn, Junko, Stork, and Radarr joined her, enclosing Arygyn in a circle.  
'He said to tell you to stay away. Master Cyclonis has set a trap and he's the bait.' Aerrow hadn't said that he was the bait but it wasn't hard for Arygyn to realise.  
'What's the trap? Does he know what she's doing?' Finn urged, his blue eyes big and round.  
'He said he knows what will happen to you if you come and it must be horrific because I doubt even you have seen him like that.' Arygyn didn't mention the tear tracks down Aerrow's cheeks to keep him some dignity.  
'Is he alright?! Is he hurt?!' Piper squeaked.  
'He had a few cuts and bruises but all in all he is fine.' Arygyn said dramatically. 'He told me to keep you all safe, especially you, Piper.' He added, turning to face the girl beside him.  
'Me? Why me?' Piper was shocked but touched that Aerrow had mentioned her specifically.  
'Maybe Master Cyclonis wants you 'cause you're good at crystals? Maybe she wants you on her side!' Finn spoke in a quiet voice, quite unlike his usual one.  
'Or maybe he just wants you to be safe?' Junko shrugged. 'And I don't think it's just 'cause you're the only girl.'  
Finn made a face for Junko to stop and luckily Piper didn't see it.  
'What d'you mean?' She was confused now. But no matter the reason, Aerrow had told them to stay away. But how could they?  
'Um... nuthin'. I was just thinking-' Junko started digging a deeper hole around himself so Finn stepped in.  
'It doesn't matter. So what are we gonna do about Aerrow?' He looked at Piper instead of Arygyn. He didn't really like him that much and Piper could come up with something anyway, she always did.  
'We have to get him outta there!' She stated, standing up straight and watching her friend's nod. 'I just don't know how.' She added under her breath, unheard by any of the people around her.

* * *

**Please review! It means a lot! Thanks for reading! (sorry its so short :s)**

**Laurisa xx**


	7. Chappie 7

**Heya everyone :)**

**Summer holidays!! Woohoo! FINALLY!!**

**Hehe, sorry. OTT *blush***

**Hope you all like this, it's a reasonable size this time :p**

**Read and enjoy! xx**

* * *

**7**

Aerrow didn't manage to sleep for worrying about his team. About Piper. He hoped she, as second in command, wouldn't come for him. He wanted to see her but wouldn't put her life at risk or any of his squadron's.  
The sky stayed permanently red at Cyclonia so Aerrow didn't know when morning came but it eventually did and he had a feeling he'd been watching the sky for two nights and a day.  
He was back up on the windowsill, gazing past the bars that entrapped him in the small, stone room. He didn't have his energy blades to blast the bars to pieces or his sky ride to escape on. Especially now he knew Master Cyclonis's plan, now would be a good time to escape and stop it from happening. Everything would be so much easier if he had his friends around him.  
There were muffled voices behind the door and keys jangling.  
Aerrow silently slid off the window sill and onto his mattress, lying down on it as if he'd been there for hours.  
A voice with a strange accent made Aerrow sit up suddenly. He knew that voice and wasn't very pleased to hear it.  
A rather fat man with a hat on came into the cell, whistling like it was something magnificent.  
'Woah, I gotta get me some of them cells here.' Mr Moss admired the cell and whistled again. Then his eyes came to rest on Aerrow, half risen from the mattress and staring at him.  
Mr Moss laughed. 'Oh, how I've dreamt to see you locked up again, boy. I see you got more clothes on this time.' He said in his smug, hilly-billy voice, pointing to Aerrow's shirt that was too small for him and was stretched tightly over his toned chest and stomach. He'd been in them when he'd woken up and shuddered whenever he thought about getting put into them. Maybe Master Cyclonis had been laughing at him then, too.  
'Barely any better but it'll do.' He chuckled again.  
'What are you doing here, warden?' Aerrow asked in an uninviting voice, standing up fully.  
'Came here to see you in here aaaaaaall alone, didn't I?' He hooted again.  
The sound seemed to linger in the air after Mr Moss had closed his mouth.  
'You wouldn't have come all this way to see me.' Aerrow frowned, unconvinced.  
'Sure did. Now, what did they do to you to get ya in here, eh? Knock ye on the head?' Mr Moss laughed again, knowing this was true.  
Aerrow didn't take his gaze off the man in front of him, and managed to stare him down.  
'Son, I wouldn't be gettin' any ideas there.' Mr Moss saw Aerrow watching the ring of keys dangling around his belt.  
Before Mr Moss got a chance to stop him, Aerrow ducked under his outstretched arms, and grabbed the loop of the keys, pulling so hard and quickly that the belt they were on snapped.  
He didn't turn at Mr Moss's yell of surprise, just kept running towards the wall again.  
'Where you goin', son? Ain't nowhere but these four walls.' Mr Moss was obviously panicking but trying to stay calm.  
Aerrow heard him gasp behind him as he kept running when he reached the wall, sprinting vertically up it to reach the window he'd been on a minute before.  
'Help! Help! He's got ma keys!'  
Aerrow had his hands clamped tightly around the bars in the window and turned to see Mr Moss banging his fists off the heavy door.  
It opened in a flash and three talons came in, searching for Aerrow.  
'He's up there, you morons!' Mr Moss yelled and pointed to Aerrow's silhouette at the window frame.  
'How did he get up there?!' One talon asked, directing the glowing side of his spear in Aerrow's direction.  
'He ran up the bloody wall!' Mr Moss was gripping the rims of his hat in frustration with one hand but kept his other securly on his trousers in case they fell down without his belt.  
'Hey warden?' Aerrow taunted and all four men below looked up at him, the same expressions on their faces. 'Want your keys back?' He held them between his thumb and index finger then slowly extended his arm, stretching through the bars, dangling the keys outside.  
'Stop! Noooo!' Mr Moss seemed to be throwing a tantrum like a little child.  
Aerrow smirked at the sight of him, so different from when he'd entered the cell a few minutes before.  
He loosened his grip on the keys and they jingled as they slipped.  
'Stop him!' Mr Moss yelled again, trying to grab one of the Talons spears.  
A shadow filled the doorway and Aerrow's smirk wiped away when he saw who it was.  
'Dark Ace.' He said darkly. He could feel his veins boil with hatred just at the sight of the man. He could see that he was seconds away from attacking so decided to do this now. 'Warden?'  
Mr Moss looked away from Dark Ace and back to Aerrow.  
He released his grip on the keys and they disappeared from view, only Aerrow heard the faint chink as they landed on the hook he'd spied before Mr Moss's arrival, a meter below the window on the outside wall.  
Without warning, a heavy weight was dragging Aerrow off the wall by his leg. He grunted with the effort of keeping himself on the narrow window ledge.  
He looked down and saw Dark Ace holding himself off the floor by Aerrow's foot.  
He grunted again then glanced at the door, so discreetly that no-one noticed. But in that millisecond, he'd seen something that made his heart jump with new found hope. The keys were still in the door and no-one was guarding it.  
Aerrow thought over his plan for a split second before releasing his grip on the bars, falling down to earth along with Dark Ace.  
He heard Dark Ace's feet hit the ground before him and kicked off whatever part of him his feet landed on.  
Aerrow did a backward twirl in mid air, crossing the whole cell in a second then landed at the doorway.  
Without hesitation, he slammed the door shut and turned the keys, satisfied when a loud click assured him it was locked.  
'No!' Dark Ace's yell of fury seemed to ripple off of him in waves.  
Aerrow smiled smugly at his escape and in clear view of everyone inside the cell. Suddenly, two very mad, red eyes were at the little window in the door.  
It was unmistakably Dark Ace, seething in fury.  
Aerrow chuckled softly at his very easy victory and had to force himself not to poke the eyes that were swearing mentally at him.  
'Thanks for that, Dark Ace. Oh and, Warden?' Aerrow directed through the small gap beside Dark Ace's head where he could see Mr Moss, obviously still not aware of what had happened and was searching the cell looking for Aerrow until his name was mentioned.  
Mr Moss's eyes fixed on Aerrow's brilliant green ones, laughing silently at him.  
'Your keys are just outside the window on a hook a short way down. Good luck.' Aerrow winked mockingly before slamming the cover to the window in the door shut.  
He couldn't believe his luck and headed off around the corner, pausing to make sure his path was clear.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and I will post chappie 8 when I remember, ok? :L**

**Please review!! **

**Laurisa xx**


	8. Chappie 8

**Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews! It means a lot to know that someone enjoys your writing :]**

**I hope I didn't take too long to update and will try not to be long with chappie 9 :3**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**8**

Aerrow had been gone for two days now and Piper still wasn't sure how to get him out of Cyclonia. He'd practically broken down according to Arygyn and that meant it was vital that they do what he said and not go to Cyclonia.  
She'd considered going in disguise or even sending someone else to help him but they didn't know who they could truly trust for such an important mission.  
She was so frustrated with herself that she couldn't help her best friend that she hadn't left her room in the two nights and a day since Arygyn had been on the Condor, trying to find some way to do the impossible.  
A quiet knocking on the door made her jump.  
'Piper? This is urgent! Open up!' Finn's desperate voice made her believe him and Piper went to answer the door.  
When she did Finn yelped and jumped away from her.  
'What happened to you?!' His voice was high pitched.  
'What d'you mean?!' Piper had a feeling that he was just trying to cheer her up but he actually looked shocked.  
She ran back into her room and stared in the mirror at her reflection.  
Her hair was matted and had dents where she'd run her fingers through it so often, her eyes were red and puffy and bloodshot, and her cheeks were streaming with lines of mascara and eyeliner from her tears.  
Piper hadn't even realised she'd been crying. Maybe it was because she felt so numb and empty or maybe because she'd been so stressed in the last thirty two hours anything could've happened and she wouldn't have realised.  
'What's the urgent news?' Piper looked away from the mirror, revolted by what she saw.  
'Right, um... Master Cyclonis has just announced war. Every Sky Knight in Atmos against the Cyclonians. And it starts tomorrow.' Finn's voice had calmed down but rose again at the end of his announcement.  
'What?! Tomorrow?! She can't just do that! We don't have time to prepare or practice-' Piper kept going but her voice was so high pitched that it made Finn screw up his face and cover his ears protectively.  
'Piper! Snap outta it! We gotta tell everyone we know to be there and be prepared for the fight of their lives!' Finn gripped Piper by the arms and shook her violently.  
'But what about Aerrow?! We need to save him and you know we won't win this without him!' Piper actually felt the tears this time, they re-traced the lines down her cheeks that had been there for god knows how long.  
'I know! But if all the squadrons are there too we can go in a big group and get him out! Think about it!' Finn shook her once more then let her go. 'Now c'mon. This can't wait!'  
Piper nodded and ran ahead of Finn back to the bridge of the Condor. She picked up their radio and called into it.  
'Anyone there? Pick up! This is Piper from the Storm Hawks! I repeat! Piper from the Storm Hawks! Anyone there?! This is urgent please!' She kept yelling until someone picked up on the other line.  
'Come in Piper from the Storm Hawks. What's the problem?' The person on the other side seamed worried why she was so hysterical.  
'It's Aerrow! He's been captured by Master Cyclonis! She had him prisoner! We need to go and save him!' She screamed down the line, breaking into loud sobs in between sentences.  
'What?! Aerrow, Sky Knight and leader of the Storm Hawks?!' The person squawked.  
'Yes! He's been gone for two days! We were going to sort it out but now Master Cyclonis has declared war and we need to save him!' Piper started having a coughing fit and dropped the radio. She still heard the voice on the other end.  
'We'll do what we can as soon as possible! We can send in a good number of Sky Knights to save him. Are you in? Come in Piper from the Storm Hawks.'  
Finn had heard Piper's coughs and ran into the bridge after alerting Junko of the war tomorrow.  
'Piper! Calm down!' Finn was scared and didn't know what to do. He slapped Piper as hard as he could across the face and felt relief wash over him when she started breathing in great lung fills of air.  
'Come in Piper from the Storm Hawks!' The voice called again and Finn picked up the radio.  
'This is Finn from the Stork Hawks. Piper's busy but I'll pass along a message.' Finn didn't know what Piper had been telling this person and was slightly confused by the answer.  
'We'll send out a group of Sky Knights to get him back. Don't worry. We'll do all we can. Over and out.' The radio stopped crackling and became silent.  
'What was that?' Finn turned to Piper who was hugging into Junko's muscled chest.  
'They're going to try and get Aerrow back. They're sending out a group of Sky Knights. Maybe he has a chance!' Pipers desperate words were muffled slightly but Finn understood them.  
He knew as well as she did that the Sky Knights sent would fail. No-one but Aerrow had ever won a duel against the Dark Ace and he'd surely be the person sent to stop them.  
Great. The one person they needed to save Aerrow was Aerrow. Why is life so complicated? Finn thought to himself and hurried over to Piper's shaking frame.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, even just to say hi :p**

**Laurisa xx**


	9. Chappie 9

**Heya! Sorry this took so long to upload but I had laptop troubles :( But all's fine now so don't worry, the next chappie will actually _be_ not to long. :):)**

**Hope the wait was worth it *crosses fingers***

**

* * *

**

**9**

Aerrow had successfully made it out of the dungeons but was struggling with trying to get past Master Cyclonis's throne room.  
Twice he'd almost gotten caught and had had to retreat to his hiding place behind a big pillar just in the nick of time.  
He knew that if someone saw him then he was never going to get out of Cyclonia. This was crucial that he got out.  
Two more talons walked down the corridor, speaking in hushed voices but Aerrow heard them anyway.  
'You know we're just the pawns right? We go into the battle first and take out all the nobodies, then Master Cyclonis sends in her best fighters to take out the rest.' One said in a solemn voice.  
'Yeah, but we've got a big advantage. That Sky Knight's locked up here and won't know what's happening until he sees it for himself. Plus, if you go into the crowd and pretend to fight then it looks good but you don't get hurt, see?' The other laughed at his wit.  
Aerrow frowned at the two talons from behind the pillar. They were even too cowardly to fight in a battle on the winning side.  
He shook his head to clear that thought from his mind. The Cyclonians weren't going to win. Sure they might have a vastly greater number but the Sky Knights of Atmos were much more skilful and fast. They had a good chance.  
The talon's words floated back to him even though they'd already rounded the corner.  
It was earlier words that had gone right in one ear and out the other come back to make Aerrow listen and understand.  
_...and won't know what's happening until he sees it for himself.  
_Aerrow didn't understand. Maybe they were trying to get him to fight on the Cyclonian's side or were going to make him sit there and watch his friends die...  
'No!' Aerrow shouted out before he could stop himself. The thought was too horrifying even to imagine and the word had slipped out his mouth.  
It echoed around the seemingly empty corridor and suddenly there were about thirty talons running down each side of the corridor.  
Aerrow cursed himself silently and looked around desperately for a way out unseen. Nothing came to him.  
Even if he managed to knock out a talon and steal his uniform someone would notice and his unmistakeable ruby red hair would give him away in a shot.  
The small army of talons met in the middle of the corridor and stopped.  
'Search behind every door and every pillar.' One ordered.  
Suddenly, four faces appeared beside Aerrow, two on each side, staring at him.  
They seemed in shock that they'd found him and Aerrow took that advantage gratefully.  
He elbowed the two heads on top and pushed the other two into the pillar, knocking the four talons out cold in a mere second.  
But he wasn't safe yet.  
Yells at the bodies lying on the floor were chorused and then there were too many pairs of red goggles to count.  
His arms were grabbed tightly and he was pulled different ways by different people.  
Aerrow cried out at the feeling of being ripped in two and one of his arms was released. He was thrust out into the awaiting crowd of Cyclonians and was lost. So many faces, so many hands...  
He was thrown about this way and that, unable to do anything but try to keep his limbs attached.  
There was a shrill whistle then silence, all the talons had frozen and Aerrow was in the midst of them all.  
'Leave him to me.' A very familiar and unwelcome voice broke the silence and the crowd cleared to show where Aerrow was being handled.  
He tried to jerk out of the grips of the talons around him but couldn't. He still had about six different men grabbing different parts of his body.  
The Dark Ace came into view and his eyes flashed dangerously. He reached Aerrow and bent down to see him clearer.  
Aerrow was almost lying flat on the ground if one leg, one arm and his hair had not been in the hands of the men around him.  
Dark Ace laughed and the talons chorused him.  
'Aerrow Aerrow Aerrow.' He shook his head then moved so quickly that Aerrow jumped. He now had both hands twisted behind his back and the talons holding him had backed off. It could only be the hands of the Dark Ace that were holding him so steady and sore. 'When will you drop your ego and join the real world.' He wasn't asking.  
Aerrow didn't say anything, just grunted when he was hauled to his feet.  
Dark Ace dragged him along the corridor to Master Cyclonis's throne room where she was no doubt expecting him.  
Aerrow tried not to flinch as his face was used to push open the door and he heard the approving scoff from the Dark Ace when he shook his head to clear it, accidentally making it obvious that he was hurt.  
He was thrust to Master Cyclonis's feet, Dark Ace keeping an unbreakable grip in his arms, and was held in such a way that he felt extremely vulnerable to attack.  
'Nice try, Aerrow.' Master Cyclonis hissed, her voice echoing around the chamber.  
'Yeah. Must've been pretty embarrassing for you, Dark Ace. Locked in my cell with four fatsos.' Aerrow struggled against the hands holding him and managed not to sound like he was in pain.  
Master Cyclonis chuckled emptily. 'That's quite a few times, now, that you have been outsmarted Dark Ace. But that won't be the case for long. _You_ shall have the pleasure to dispose of this ''Sky Knight'' tomorrow when the time comes.'  
Aerrow stopped struggling and looked up into Master Cyclonis's half hidden face with wide eyes.  
'Thank you, Master. I appreciate such an honour.' Dark Ace's voice turned slithery as he turned to Aerrow to sneer at him, knowing that by this time tomorrow he'd be no more.  
Master Cyclonis chuckled again.  
Aerrow jumped as a creaking sound split the air and the hood covering the girl's face in front of him split and opened like a spiky flower, revealing her evil eyes.  
'What are you planning, Cyclonis?!' He intentionally missed out the word ''Master'' as it made her seem important.  
'Just a little thing called...' She looked up as if thinking then turned to him and twisted her face into a smile. 'Victory.'  
'Huh?' Realization hit. She was planning to go to war while Aerrow was held hostage or possibly destroy him in front of everyone as revenge. That was what the talons had been saying. 'You can't! You won't win!' Aerrow twisted about again and felt the Dark Ace's hands slip a little.  
Master Cyclonis and her right-hand-man laughed together, cold and empty.  
'You've finally caught on to what's happening, dear Sky Knight.' Her voice was cruel but for the first time, happy? Her cold eyes glinted and Aerrow widened his again.  
'Tell me what you're going to do.' He demanded.  
'You think I'll let it out just like that?' Master Cyclonis asked in mock shock then nodded to the Dark Ace.  
Aerrow cried out as something heavy plunged into his stomach, then his skull, sending him crashing to the floor and gasping for air.  
He curled into a ball and scrunched up his eyes, coughing vigorously.  
'Nicely done. Now... sit back and enjoy, Dark Ace. This is merely for your pleasure...' Something in Master Cyclonis's tone made Aerrow squint through his stinging eyes.  
She was glaring evilly at him and whipped out a crystal that glowed red, directing it at his limp body, lying on the floor.  
He felt like he'd just been grasped by an iron grip and lifted off the floor, leaving his organs behind him.  
A crash rang in his ears before he noted he'd been flung against the wall on the opposite side of the room he'd been on half a second before.  
The pain sped to his back but Aerrow managed to hold his tongue. He was being held against the wall by a beam of red light with a claw at the end, produced from the crystal clenched in Master Cyclonis's fist.  
The hand swung him violently into another wall and a few sharp stones fell from the ceiling, grazing Aerrow's shoulders and splitting the thin material of his shirt to expose the wounds.  
He bit his lip and managed to muffle his gasp and he could hear a deep rumble of satisfied laughter coming from the mouth of the man he loathed.  
Suddenly, the hand dropped him and Aerrow fell to the ground. He managed to catch himself and land on his feet, one leg bent and one arm held out for balance but soon stumbled, his brain seemingly still tumbling about his skull.  
A boom overhead and more stones fell in spikes right above him, but Aerrow rolled out of the way just in time, making the stones break to shreds on the floor.  
He saw the red light coming at him and jumped to his feet, turning and sprinting for something to shelter him. No such help came.  
He was back in the air in a second and smashed into a pillar then let go. The pillar crumbled and Aerrow, left soaring through the air, smashed into the wall behind it, a sickening crunch as his head split on the hard rock.  
He fell back to earth again, grazing his back all the way down.  
His feet hit the ground hard, making his knees buckle and his broken, barely conscious frame slide across the floor.  
He knew his head had been split open by the blood seeping around from the back of his head onto his face, and his back seemed to have been rubbed raw with sandpaper, his shirt now backless and hanging off his torso by the neck, one arm and the bottom rim.  
He had no energy left to shield his head or move out of the way of the huge, heavy stone pillar that was falling in almost slow motion down upon him.  
This was it, this was the end. He'd been humiliated and crushed right in front of his two arch nemeses, not even a squadron to carry on the fight after he'd failed.  
The ground shook beneath him as the stone crashed to earth but no more pain came. Actually, a slight buzzing of electricity seemed to have filled his ears.  
Aerrow didn't have the strength left in him to peek through his eyelashes and see what had happened. He sank into unconsciousness, his question unanswered and welcomed the bliss felling of numbness, leaving his bruised and battered body behind him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Poor Aerrow, :( always in the middle of every crisis **

**Ah well, it makes a story :L **

**Keep reading and I will update soon but I'm going back to school next week (noooo!) so it might be next weekend? I dunno, but not as long as this one took. ^.^ sorry about that hehe**

**Please review!!!**

**Laurisa xxxx**


	10. Chappie 10

**Heya :D I said I'd update in the week-end and I am so YAY! Hehe, sorry, that sounds kinda weird... :s anyways, hope you enjoy it! :)**

**

* * *

****10**

Piper had managed to last a full day and was now gazing upon the once-in-a-lifetime-gathering of all the Sky Knights Atmos had to offer, including the six who had gone to rescue Aerrow and failed, now bearing several scratches and black eyes.  
She felt the need to stand up proud and strong and give out a legendary speech but resisted, knowing it wasn't her place to do so.  
Finn and Junko were flanking her, Radarr on her shoulder the way he usually was on Aerrow's and Stork was behind her, peering nervously over her shoulder.  
Piper had no idea how they'd managed to fit everyone in the Condor's bridge but it had happened, and now she stood with her Sky Knight-less squadron in the midst of great company that would for sure be cut down by half at the least when all this was over.  
'Alright everyone, listen up!' A familiar, accented voice spoke over the voices that instantly faded away, glad to have someone to focus on.  
Piper noticed the movement of Starling's recognizable purple hair making its way to the round table in the middle of the room.  
Her head appeared above everyone else's and she met Piper's gaze, nodding once before starting her prep talk.  
'As you know, this is going to be the biggest battle Atmos has seen in years. Bigger than ever before. We are going to fight till the death and we're going to win this!' She raised her hand in the air over her head and everyone copied her surge of power. 'We will be victorious! So long as we stick together and never give up! We do this for Atmos and all its residents... and we do this for Aerrow who is currently being held prisoner in Cyclonia. Remember never to let your guard down and fight for your lives in the way that young, and very brave Sky Knight does for you.' Starling stalled and scanned the many heads in front of her before yelling as loud as she could. 'FOR AERROW! FOR ATMOS!'  
'FOR AERROW!' Everyone chorused and raised their hands again in a wave. 'FOR ATMOS!'  
Piper yelled along with everyone else, letting the power her leader's name had on her surge through her veins.  
The room started emptying as everyone spilled out onto their sky rides that were parked out on the runway of the Condor and on any place a sky ride could balance.  
Piper turned to Stork and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Remember not to hold back. This is it so go wild. Use the cannons and everything! Even barge the Condor into as many Cyclonians as you can so long as not to hurt any of our side.'  
Stork nodded in full understanding and Piper knew he was restraining from hitting her hand away with a gasp of disgust at any human contact.  
'Okay, let's do this.' She took a breath, let go of Stork and made her way to her sky ride where Finn and Junko were waiting for her to join them.  
'C'mon, Storm Hawks.' She said as she swung one leg expertly over her ride and revved up the engine, Radarr landing on the seat behind her, ears perked. 'Let's ride.'  
The three Storm Hawks reared their rides onto the back wheels then sped off down the now empty runway to join the swarm of Sky Knights in the sky, waiting for the enemy to join them.

**

* * *

**

Okay, that was very short and, lets say, not very action-packed. But don't worry! I'll post chappie 11 right after this one so read that one too please!

Comment on this chapter and 11 please, not just on the same one :) Thanks for reading!

Laurisa xx


	11. Chappie 11

**Right, the part in italics was a joke between me and my sister so I added it in, it's just kinda random but it fits the story aswell. Just trying to clear up any confusion or laughing at me *blush***

**Hope you enjoy! :):)**

* * *

**11**

Aerrow knew he was dreaming. 1) He was watching the scene, including himself from above. 2) He was no longer in any pain and was free, outside but still had a tag along...  
_'This will be easy!' Dark Ace tried to make himself sound more powerful than he really was.  
'Doubt it.' Aerrow smiled tauntingly then sped off into the sky on his beloved sky ride. Dark Ace followed, shooting after him.  
Aerrow easily dodged them and had fun making Dark Ace look stupid, until a pair of brilliant orange eyes seemed to flash at him from a distance.  
'Piper?' Aerrow braked his ride then remembered too late that he was being pursued. He jolted as the familiar, glowing red blade appeared at his chest, but the handle was at his back.  
Dark Ace's evil cackle announced his victory.  
Aerrow was frozen solid, unsure what to do now that he'd finally been penetrated. Not that it mattered...  
He grabbed the blade proceeding from his chest and shoved it back, turning to face his enemy once the blade was no longer in his body.  
'You can't kill me, Ace.' He smiled evilly back at his nemesis who stopped cackling to stare at his victim, confusion taking over his features. 'I'm already dead.' Aerrow revealed his secret then laughed again, victorious but evil, Dark Ace's face now showing horror. He yelled and jumped back, slipping off the edge of Aerrow's skimmer only to land on his own.  
_A sharp smack to his cheek made Aerrow come back into consciousness, gasping for air when his broken lungs returned to feeling along with the rest of his injuries. His dream was still in his head and Aerrow guessed it had been around the fact that he'd thought he'd died in the throne room. But here he was, awake and very much alive, so obviously, this wasnt over yet.  
'You're gonna want to see this...' Dark Ace's blurry shape was towering over Aerrow, triumph in his stance.  
Aerrow coughed then tried to cup his head in his hands but found they were bound tightly together behind his back.  
'What happened?' Aerrow didn't really expect an answer but received one anyway.  
'Master Cyclonis beat you up but had to save you from that falling pillar because you're the starting piece in our plan, Aerrow.' Dark Ace cackled, accurate to Aerrow's dream.  
He closed his eyes at the pain dotted all over his body and let the cool wind ruffle his hair, calming him slightly.  
Wind? Aerrow forced his tired eyes to open and just managed to stop himself from yelling out loud.  
He was flying through the air on Dark Ace's ride, the wing it looked like, and coming toward them and the thousand Cyclonians beneath him, all the Sky Knight squadrons in Atmos.  
Aerrow hurriedly scanned the scene and his eyes landed regretfully on the distant shape of the Condor. That meant that his team was here! After he'd practically begged them to stay away! He couldn't watch them be slain, burnt to a crisp in seconds. It would be bad enough to watch another mere Cyclonian get hurt by that crystal, never mind all his fellow Sky Knights and friends, his team, his Piper.  
'A great feeling eh, _Sky Knight?'_ Dark Ace asked, making it more obvious than ever that he didn't think of Aerrow as a Sky Knight at all.  
'What is this?!' He asked in disgust.  
'The future of Atmos, or it will be in a couple of hours...'  
Aerrow's gaze finally rested on what he'd been searching for:  
Piper in the middle, her jaw set in concentration with Radarr on her ride, Finn beside her, eyes wide but trying to compose himself and Junko on the other side, looking more determined than Aerrow had ever seen him.  
'It will be nothing like this when _we_ win.' Aerrow hissed through his teeth, referring to his fellow Sky Knights, and squadron.  
Before Dark Ace could reply, an eerie silence fell over the composed battlefield, drowning out the thousands of engines on both sides, making the armies stop parallel to each other, one hundred metres between them.  
Dark Ace smirked then shoved a gag around Aerrow's mouth, making speaking impossible if he were to try. Then the ride containing the two silently sped forward into no-mans-land, between the two armies, stopping in the middle of the space between them.  
Aerrow tried to fight the bonds on his mouth, hands and feet but couldn't, he was still hurting from his recent unfair beatings back in the throne room.  
Gasps sounded, breaking the silence, at the sight that met the owner's eyes became more clear.  
Aerrow, the youngest and best Sky Knight, bound and broken-looking on Dark Ace's ride, fallen to his knees and head bowed in silent pain.  
'Aerrow!'  
His stomach flipped and he snapped his head up to search desperately for the owner of the voice. He found her, front row now and eyes filled with horror and grief. Her bottom lip trembled ever so slightly but she didn't let any tears fall.  
He gazed into her eyes, trying to say without words to turn and leave, they couldn't win against that crystal and would leave Atmos open to invasion very, very soon.  
Dark Ace's cruel laughter broke Aerrow and Piper's eye contact and he started to scan along the familiar faces who were about to witness his defeat.  
He saw Starling, Harrier, Billy-Rex, Suzy-Lu and others, all with the same horror-struck look on their faces.  
He bowed his head again and tried to untie his hands but was struck hard in the stomach.  
A chorus of angry shouts erupted but were silenced quickly by a crystal held by one of the near-by cyclonians. Aerrow doubled over, unable to clutch his already battered up enough stomach, so almost curled into a ball.  
His muffled, rasping breaths echoed over the heads and was closely followed by Dark Ace's laugh.  
'You see? He's just a kid who got lucky too many times!' Dark Ace announced, smirking at the faces in front of him. 'Now he got a little hurt and look at him! Pathetic!' The echo stretched for miles.  
Aerrow felt the throbbing in his stomach ease slightly and uncurled himself, toying with the binds around his wrists again.  
'You all thought he was a better fighter than me?! Ha! No such thing! I single-handedly destroyed the old Storm Hawks, and I will do so to the new ones!' Dark Ace raised his arms in triumph of his memory but all that answered him were objecting jeers and rude hand gestures that were muted once again.  
Aerrow watched from the corner of his eye as Dark Ace reached into his pocket and pulled out the coal-like crystal, toying with it in his palm before setting it into the hilt of his blade and igniting it. A black flame burst into being and surrounded the blade, buzzing with electricity.  
'Just watch me!' He raised the blade high above his head and swung down, bringing it upon the Sky Knight who kneeled in clear view for everyone to see.

* * *

**Ooohooohooo, I hope that was an interesting-enough chapter until next week-end? Please review saying what you think will happen as well as your opinion of this chappie. (If anyone guessed right I'll dedicate the next chappie to them ;p I've already written it so I'm not about to steal any ideas btw)**

**I'm excited to hear what you think! :D:D**

**Laurisa xx**


	12. Chappie 12

**Hihi everyone :):) I hope you've been looking forward to finding out what happens next! Here it is!**

**;]**

* * *

**12**

Piper screamed as she watched the black flame encrusted blade slice through the air toward Aerrow.  
She scrunched The loud clang of metal up her eyes and the sound of metal upon metal made her gasp shakily.  
That shouldn't have happened, only a clean, unbroken swipe could make that sound.  
The black flames cleared and Dark Ace looked around wildly and confused as did the two watching crowds.  
Piper screamed again as she saw Aerrow's bound form falling beneath the clouds.  
'PIPER!' Finn called after her as she dived into the clouds, engine revving from her heliscooter.  
She didn't hear him, her ears were already filled by the wind that was whistling past her ears. She kept her streaming eyes on the clouds ahead where a shape was visible falling down to earth at an incredible speed.  
'AERROW!' She called but her voice was lost within the moment it left her mouth.  
Piper sped up, growing ever closer to what she knew was Aerrow, falling helpless and unable to call back even if he heard her.  
She was getting closer... closer...  
'AERROW!' She tried again but couldn't even hear herself. He was about twenty feet away but not close enough.  
Piper grunted with effort and pushing her heliscooter to the limit until she stretched out a hand and managed to hook Aerrow by the arm, making her almost slide off her ride by the sudden weight she was carrying.  
She grunted again when pulling on the brakes to her heliscooter that immediately stopped flying and hovered in the air, Piper leaning over the side with Aerrow dangling from her hand. She hauled him up and over her lap, panting by the time he was lying there, emerald eyes half closed and breathing ragged.  
'Aerrow, look at me!' She instructed, barely able to see him herself by the tears in her eyes and down her face.  
He groaned quietly and opened his eyes a little more, gaze finding Piper.  
She saw his eyes seemingly come back to life and he tried to sit up but failed, groaning loudly now with the pain of such a fast movement.  
'Stop, relax. I've got you, you're safe.' Piper whispered in a shaky voice, carefully sliding the gag over Aerrow's chin so he could speak again and untied his hands.  
'We're not safe.' He croaked, one hand twitching slightly in Piper's direction. She took it gently, eyes never leaving his face.  
'Shhh, I've got a nil crystal with me. Hold still.' Piper knew that even if Aerrow could resist, he wouldn't. His face was black and blue, though still like an angel's, and had streaks of blood coming from round the back of his head. He must've been put through a lot before almost being beheaded in front of everyone he knew.  
She fumbled with her free hand in a little pouch filled with crystals that was tied to her ride and eventually pulled out a little green crystal, small enough to close her hand around.  
Aerrow closed his eyes but his breathing was ragged and his chest was heaving. By the way his forehead was creasing he seemed to be in a lot of pain.  
Piper held the crystal above him, letting it glow brighter and illuminate his face, his frown disappearing.  
After about ten seconds, the glowing stopped and Aerrow started panting, eyes now open.  
'How do you feel?' She asked in a quiet voice.  
'Better. Thanks. Wait! We have to-' Aerrow tried to sit up but almost slid off Piper's knee. Just as she caught him, a red flash of light shot past, in the place her head had just been, making her yelp in shock and look up, Aerrow doing the same.  
'Have to what? Go back up there? I don't think so.' Dark Ace grumbled, his blade now glowing red again instead of black. He looked very angry that Aerrow had managed to escape _and_ make him look stupid at the same time. He was hovering above them on his ride and his glare was murderous.  
Another red flash of light made Piper jump again and the nil crystal she was still holding jumped a foot in the air.  
Before it fell back down, Dark Ace sped his ride forward and snatched it out of the air, rounding back to Aerrow and Piper, an evil sneer on his face.  
'You won't be feeling better for much longer.' He snarled then let out a yell as he brought down his blade upon the two.  
'Piper!' Aerrow yelled in fear for her and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her towards him and out of the blast of red light that instead hit the back of the seat they were both on.  
It blasted into pieces and they fell, Aerrow wrapping his arms tightly around Piper to make sure she didn't fall away from him before yelling in her ear as they fell.  
'Get my shirt, get it off!' He yelled, oblivious to the double meaning of his words.  
Piper obeyed, loosening her grip on him to yank his torn shirt over his head and held it above them, understanding his intentions.  
Aerrow gripped her more tightly and felt his arms tug at the weight of his body against tired muscles. His shirt had caught the air speeding past them and acted as a parachute, something the big hole in the back seemed to help with.  
He grunted at holding himself up on his bruised arms but didn't let go of Piper. His shirt had stopped their mad falling, but now they only had to worry about getting back to land and the maniac who was speeding towards them.  
Dark Ace held his blade high and sliced through the air but he missed by several inches thanks to a heavy weight that landed on him from on top.  
Piper had let go of the ''parachute'' at just the right moment to land on Dark Ace's ride, and on top of him.  
They'd distracted him and Aerrow seized the moment to disentangle one arm from Piper and smash Dark Ace's head into the windscreen of his ride, knocking him out cold.  
'I got it.' He called to Piper and grabbed the nearest handle, pulling on the brakes and making the ride hover in the air, waiting for acceleration.  
Aerrow pushed Dark Ace off the seat and onto the wing so he could get full access of the controls, Piper seating herself more safely behind him, wrapping both arms around his waist. She blushed as she felt the bare, firm muscles on his stomach but dismissed it, oblivious to the same touch of pink that now sprinkled Aerrow's cheeks.  
'Should we push him off?' She asked, eyeing Dark Ace evilly.  
'No, I want to finish him off in a duel, not by cheating when he can't defend himself.' Aerrow narrowed his eyes as he stared at the limp form on the wing then shook his head and faced the windscreen again.  
'You okay?' He asked, now in a worried voice, turning his head to the side to signal he was talking to Piper.  
'Are _you_ okay?' She answered in a high pitched voice. She wasn't crying anymore but still felt like it. But now wasn't the time, she needed to concentrate.  
'For now.' Aerrow revved the engine of Dark Ace's ride and accelerated, wheeling it about to face the bottom half of Cyclonia that stretched up into the clouds. The ride felt evil in his grasp, as if it knew he wasn't the real driver of it. Aerrow tried his best to steer like normal but couldn't ignore the vibrant little shivers that ran through the body of the ride.  
'We need to stop Cyclonis. She's got this... crystal... I can't explain it.' He frowned to himself and pushed the engine harder, doubling in speed.  
'Well we'll have to be careful.' Piper said solemnly, frowning herself.  
'I know. We're the only ones that can stop her.' He said truthfully, releasing one hand from the handles to rest it reassuringly on Piper's that was around his waist.  
She smiled to herself but then Aerrow's hand was back on the handle and she had only his torso to secretly snuggle into from behind.  
As they neared Cyclonia, an idea formed in Aerrow's head. They didn't have enough time to think of a proper plan so this one would have to do.  
'We're gonna go in the pipes.' He turned his head again so Piper could hear him and he saw her nod before turning back to the front and pressing the engine harder. He eyed the many big pipes that proceeded into Cyclonia's base, trying to work out which one to choose.  
'Go in there.' Piper released one hand from his stomach and pointed to a pipe about fifty metres away.  
Aerrow replied by steering towards it, slowing down so the engine was only a low grumble against the distant cries and screams from the battle behind them, back above the clouds.  
A shadow engulfed them when they entered the pipe and no light assisted them until they'd been following it for five minutes.  
A smaller pipe came into view, up on the roof and seemingly leading up into Cyclonia where they could land and go by foot.  
Aerrow flew towards it, the wings of the ride just narrowly avoiding the walls as they went in.  
It led them up and after only half a minute the pipe stopped, leading them into a room that held lots of tools and a few broken sky rides.  
'This must be where they keep the rides. I don't know where we are. We'll have to try and find something so we can work out our position.' Piper whispered, her voice and the engine the only noise in the room.  
It was quite big and there was a door off the far side that was slightly ajar. Aerrow could see a staircase behind it.  
'We'll go up there.' He nodded with his head then concentrated on landing, pulling in the wings and remembering too late that Dark Ace had been on one.  
He hit the side of the ride then hit the floor hard, blood trickling down from under his hairline.  
Aerrow got off the ride and stared down on him.  
'Sorry.' He said in a light voice, raising his eyebrows and looking so innocent that it couldn't possibly have been him who'd just caused the minor, not important accident.  
Piper giggled at his expression and Aerrow turned to her, a smile catching his mouth.  
She had dry tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were pink but she looked prepared and ready for battle.  
'You're amazing y'know.' Aerrow's face fell back to serious and he watched as Piper's eyes widened and her cheeks glowed pink.  
'Thank you but, how d'you mean?' She looked down at her feet then up at Aerrow's face again.  
'You've stuck by me through this. Even when I wasn't there then you were trying to help me. Even though it wasn't smart you came to get me. And even before this, I could always rely on you, Piper.' He watched her with his amazing emerald eyes, crossing his arms across his chest as if he could watch her for hours.  
'Thank you, but we don't really have time for compliments. Let's go.' Piper hated to break the moment but they had work to do. She walked around the ride and towards Aerrow, brushing her fingertips across the back of his hand as she passed him.  
Aerrow shivered pleasantly then followed, looking back over his shoulder at Dark Ace, lying unconscious on the floor. But something else caught his eye. The handle of a big looking blade was sticking out from under the seat where it'd landed when Dark Ace had dropped it.

* * *

**Hmmm... I'm not sure if that part where they dropped onto Ace's ride could actually happen but let's just say that it can and they managed it fine :D**

**Hope you liked this chappie! I enjoyed thinking of a way that they could get one over (two in Aerrow's case) on Dark Ace :L I'd be so smug if I'd smacked his head off a window-thing after he'd tried to kill me! Good on you, Aerrow!**

**Please review! Thanks for reading and next chappie should be up next week-end :)**

**{Um... I was watching AxP vids on youtube and I don't have an account and so can't do this myself (plus I don't know how to make movies on movie-maker with vids ^.^) and was wondering if anyone who reads my story could make an AxP movie to ''Can You Feel The Love Tonight'' from the lion king as the song? If you make it then thanks so so so much! I just think it would be so sweet! Oh, and if you make it could you please include Aerrow's wink from the end of episode 16?? Thanks! And please PM me to say what it's called so I can watch it!}**

**Ha, I bet no-one'll do it and I've rambled on for ages :L Oh well, hope someone does!**

**Laurisa**

**xoxo**


	13. Chappie 13

**Hihi everyone! *wave* Sorry I didn't upload yesterday but it said that it couldn't convert my story and it might be a problem with the file but it worked today :):)**

**Okay, I hope you all like this chappie!! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**13**

He caught up with Piper at the bottom of the stairs and they walked up in silence, listening for anything or anyone at the other end.  
They found their way up into the main building of Cyclonia but never met anyone, never heard a sound except their own careful footsteps and the heavy beating of their hearts.  
The whole of Cyclonia seemed to be out on the battlefield, but Aerrow and Piper knew better than that; Master Cyclonis wouldn't be fighting. She'd be sitting watching from a safe distance.  
'Piper?' Aerrow whispered when they'd checked the next corridor was empty.  
She turned to face him and waited for him to speak.  
'We're gonna find Cyclonis and take her down. We'll have to work together and know what we're doing. We'll sneak up behind her and try to finish it as quickly as possible.' He instructed and Piper nodded in agreement.  
'But it won't be that easy.' She said truthfully.  
'I know. Let's just not make it any harder.' Aerrow smiled reassuringly then checked the corridor again and set off down it at a jog.  
He still didn't know where they were and wasn't prepared for what came around the next corner.  
As soon as he turned down it he knew they'd found what they were looking for.  
The corridor led to outside, onto a balcony it seemed, about fifty yards wide, and on it was a big, evil looking chair. Master Cyclonis's throne. And she was atop it, watching the battle that was raging a hundred yards away...  
Aerrow stuck out an arm to stop Piper and as quietly as he could, retraced his footsteps until he was back round the corner again and out of danger of being spotted by the enemy.  
'What?' Piper whispered, knowing the answer before he said it.  
'Cyclonis. She's watching the battle. I bet she's waiting for them to surrender before moving in.' Aerrow growled under his breath.  
'Shhhh, we have to get her now. While she's distracted.' Piper ducked under Aerrow's arm and poked her head around the wall to see for herself.  
'We need to get in there without her seeing us.' She whispered once she'd straightened up again.  
'How?' Aerrow puzzled, looking around him for a prop to help them.  
Piper joined in too, but her gaze rested on herself.  
'Aerrow.' She signalled him to look at her. 'I've got a destra crystal with me.' She looked up at him and her orange eyes twinkled with new found hope.  
'A what?' Aerrow asked dumbly.  
'It causes a distraction. I'll use it then we can run out and hide somewhere until she's not expecting us then we can attack!' Piper gushed out her plan and Aerrow frowned a little.  
'But then she'll expect something.'  
'It's better than just jumping out and screaming war cries.' Piper dropped her gaze to fumble around in her pockets for the destra crystal and so she missed the inspiration that appeared on Aerrow's face as a sudden thought struck him.

'Yaaaaaaaaa!!!'  
Master Cyclonis turned her attention from the battle in a flash to the source of the sudden noise. Her eyes widened in shock at the disturbance then they narrowed as she realised what the noise was.  
'Give it up, Cyclonis! You have no-one here to help you!' Aerrow yelled once he'd stopped running, brandishing Dark Ace's heavy blade dangerously in his hands.  
'Aerrow? Piper?' Master Cyclonis asked, eyeing them each on turn. Then she eyed the blade in Aerrow's hand.  
He watched her then ignited the blade, an evil red glow consumed it and it felt wrong in Aerrow's grip. He was used to the friendly blue glow of his twin energy blades.  
'I have to say I didn't expect you to make it this far.' Master Cyclonis admitted, standing up from her throne and walking toward the two Storm Hawks, summoning her staff while she walked.  
It whistled into her hand and she braced herself in a defensive stance, eyes flickering up and down her opponents and Aerrow only just remembered he was shirtless. He felt himself almost blush but dismissed it. What did he care if she saw him like this? She'd probably seen all the rest of him while stripping him from his Storm Hawks uniform when she'd ''kidnapped'' him.  
He used his free hand to push Piper behind him, as she had no weapon except the destra crystal that was clenched in her hand.  
'You don't expect us to win but it'll still happen.' Aerrow raised one eyebrow in challenge and smirked at his comeback, all self-consciousness evaporating.  
Master Cyclonis laughed evilly and stopped her constant scanning of the two in front of her. 'I don't think so.'  
Aerrow just had time to block Master Cyclonis's staff as it came crashing down on him so fast he barely had time to register it.  
His defence worked, but barely, and Master Cyclonis struck again and again, obviously eager to get him out of the way.  
Piper ran out from behind Aerrow and opened her palm, revealing the crystal there. She threw it up in the air, caught it, then pelted it towards Master Cyclonis, hitting her squarely in the side of her head.  
'Close your eyes, Aerrow!' Piper ordered then shielded her head as a dazzlingly bright light erupted from the crystal, followed by a cry of shock from Master Cyclonis.  
Before she'd realised what had hit her the crystal had done its job, distracting her from her victim. But it had also attracted the attention of everyone on the battlefield. The closest to Cyclonia sped off towards it, unfortunately, none of them were Sky Knights.  
Aerrow opened his eyes when the light faded away and kicked out, hitting Master Cyclonis in the stomach and sending her back a few feet, though she didn't lose her balance.  
She closed her temporarily unseeing eyes and held her staff up to her face where it glowed a deep purple.  
Piper took her chance and ran past her, round the other side of the abandoned throne and grabbed the handle of the weapon she'd spied a second before.  
As she pulled it up, it revealed itself to be one of Aerrow's twin blades and the other was beside it.  
Piper grabbed the other one and spun around to face Master Cyclonis again, igniting the blades. She wasn't used to the feel they had in her hand but they were friendly and welcoming so she had no trouble feeling safe with them in her grip.  
Aerrow blocked another sudden attack with Dark Ace's heavy blade and felt it shudder as it hit Master Cyclonis's staff with a great force, great enough to leave a dent in both weapons.  
'Aerrow!' Piper called and thrust one of his blades through the air toward him, keeping the other for a weapon for herself.  
Aerrow shoved against Master Cyclonis's staff with all his might, throwing her back a few feet, enough for him to reach up and catch his blade in one smooth motion. He kept Dark Ace's blade in his right hand and fought with his own in his left, using them both to keep an equal duel raging.  
Piper wanted to help but knew if she joined the duel and ruined Aerrow's concentration she'd probably get him hurt instead of saving him.  
Instead, she rummaged frantically about in a bag that was at the foot of the throne with her free hand. It was filled with crystals and they clinked together as she moved them aside, looking for one to help her.  
Her fingers brushed against a midnight blue crystal and it buzzed under her hand.  
She withdrew it quickly when she realised she'd touched a willstrong crystal: the crystal that did what it's owner wanted, in terms of destruction, but could only be used on one person.  
As Piper gingerly leaned in close to the bag again, she didn't notice the sound of an engine, much much closer than the others on the battlefield, until it was too late.  
She gasped and wheeled about just as a thick, muscled arm caught hold of her shoulder then another wrapped around her neck in a tight grasp.  
Snipe flexed his biceps, forcing Piper's throat closed.  
She gagged and struggled against his grip, unable to make a sound. He laughed heartlessly at her pathetic attempts for escape.  
All Piper could do was watch out of watering eyes as Aerrow and Master Cyclonis duelled, both unaware of what was happening to her.  
Her struggling faltered then became feebler with every attempt as she began to lose consciousness.  
She couldn't give up! But she couldn't free herself either! She couldn't move or make a sound to draw Aerrow's attention.  
Her vision blurred and all that stood out from the murky wet washed colours was the fiery red of Aerrow's hair and the blue flashes as his blade slashed through the air in expert movements.

* * *

**Okay, next chappie should be up next weekend but if the same problem happens again then that's why I don't update it kk?? I haven't forgotten you all XD**

**With the war cry bit, I thought it'd be a bit of humour because this story seems quite dark, so I hope it made a few smiles (though probably not. You're all probably thinking ''they'd never do that'' or something but still... my story! :p)**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**

**Laurisa**

**xx**


	14. Chappie 14

**It's meeeeeeeeeeeee!! I missed you benny-boo-boo-boobooboo! lol, sorry, I was thinking of How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days :L It's a good film, if you haven't watched it then I recomend it :):)**

**Anyways, changing the topic, here's chappie 14! Hope you all enjoy!**

**(I've realised that I've not been putting a disclaimer for _ages (oops)_ so here it is: I don't own Storm Hawks or anything in this story except the plot-line and my own crystals that I made up :D) There we go, all better :D**

**Anyway, enjoy and review! xx**

* * *

**14**

_Her vision blurred and all that stood out from the murky wet washed colours was the fiery red of Aerrow's hair and the blue flashes as his blade slashed through the air in expert movements._

---

His blade!  
Piper slowly remembered that she was still holding the second of his twin blades!  
She couldn't feel her arm but she could feel the firm metal in her palm.  
Piper blinked furiously, trying to regain full consciousness, but she still had no oxygen. All she could do was try blindly to get this right before it was too late!  
She gripped the handle tighter then turned the blade around to face Snipe's leg and stabbed.  
He yelled in pain, releasing Piper's neck to grip his new wound.  
As she fell to the floor, she brought the blade with her, doubling the damage to Snipe's leg as she ripped it out.  
She coughed and gasped for air, splayed on the floor.  
Aerrow heard Snipe's yell and glanced over Master Cyclonis's shoulder as quickly as he could so not to miss another attack.  
He saw Piper fall to the ground and wanted to run to her but was too caught up in his one-on-one duel that he couldn't escape for her. But he could hear her coughing so knew she wasn't unconscious or worse, so returned his attention back to Master Cyclonis.  
She slashed through the air with her staff again, yelling as it sliced down upon Aerrow so hard it hit Dark Ace's blade out of his hand where it smashed on the floor, red smoke rising from it.  
He yelped and jumped back but the staff came again, and again. He lost his footing and fell to the ground, his back hitting the stone hard.  
Piper had managed to regain her breathing and looked up to see Aerrow fall. She jumped to her feet and sprinted towards him, just as Master Cyclonis raised her staff for the fatal blow.  
Aerrow tried to jump back onto his feet but she placed one foot on the bare plains of his stomach, pressing all her weight onto him so he couldn't stand up.  
She raised her staff high above her head, eyes glinting and hissed through gritted teeth.  
'Goodbye Aerrow. You were a fair challenge, but no more.'  
Before she could bring it down something jumped at her, pushing her to the floor and off of Aerrow. He heard angry screaming and sat bolt upright, turning to see what had happened.  
Piper was the one screaming, her eyes fierce, and her hair wild. Master Cyclonis was on the floor, her staff lying a few feet away and she looked ready to set Piper on fire by using only her eyes.  
Aerrow got to his feet, quickly checking that he didn't have a footmark imprinted on his stomach, then turned to run to Piper's side but something held him back.  
A strong hand gripped him by the arm, wheeling him about in the opposite direction he intended on.  
Snipe was holding his bleeding wound with one hand, and using only the other managed to lift Aerrow into the air. He tried to throw him down to the ground again but Aerrow grabbed Snipe's fat head and swung himself around to be on his back, feet digging deep into his skin.  
Snipe yelled in fury but was drowned out by Master Cyclonis who then attempted to get back on her feet.  
But Piper grabbed Master Cyclonis's hair in one hand and turned her to face her before slapping her hard with her other hand.  
Aerrow and Snipe froze, both watching the scene.  
Master Cyclonis fell to the ground again but Piper gripped her hair again, this time scratching along her face, leaving three scarlet lines where her nails had just been.  
Aerrow's eyes widened in shock. He'd never seen Piper so wild! Piper and Master Cyclonis were having a cat fight!  
He almost laughed for Piper getting her own back but bit back a yell at what happened next.  
Instead of falling again, Master Cyclonis punched Piper in the stomach and stood up, staff whizzing into her hand as she did so.  
Aerrow would've continued to watch but Snipe shook himself out of his trance, the pain in his leg and back returning to him, and started thrashing around like a bucking bronco but on two legs.  
Aerrow dug his feet harder into Snipe's back and gripped around his neck, pulling hard to slow him down.  
Another scream of fury echoed and Aerrow looked up again at Master Cyclonis and Piper, who was running at her full pelt, one of Aerrow's own blades raised in her hand.  
Aerrow didn't realise he'd still been pulling on Snipe's neck until the man crumpled beneath him after his neck cricked, knocking him unconscious, maybe never to wake up again...  
But Aerrow didn't stand to watch, he jumped over Snipe's still form and sprinted to the two girls as fast as his feet would carry him.  
Piper leapt into the air when she was a metre away from Master Cyclonis and tightened her grip on the handle of Aerrow's blade, bringing it down with all her might.  
But Master Cyclonis blocked it with the wrong end of her staff, pointing the dangerous side under Piper's arms and directing it to her chest, shooting a jet of purple light from the crystal sitting in the end.

* * *

**Oooooh, another cliffhanger! XD**

**I hope that got you on the edge of your seats :L and I also hope that no-one hates me now :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll update next week (if my beta manages to get the next chappies to me by then :]:])**

**Don't all hate me and please review!!!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Laurisa**

**xx**


	15. Chappie 15

**Yay! Thank my lovely beta for getting the rest of the story in on time!! Woohoo! *round of appplause* Thanks Crimson Fox!! xx**

**Okay, the lest chappie was a cliffhanger so here is the next part but this is also kinda a cliffhanger at the end... well, read and find out!! :):)**

**Hope you all enjoy!!**

**(I don't own Storm Hawks or anything in them! I just own the plot for this story and the Staillsa crystal mentioned and the others I've made up :D)**

**

* * *

**

**15**

'NO!' Aerrow yelled, shoving all his weight into his shoulder and ramming it into Master Cyclonis only half a second too late, sending her crashing into the wall with a hard smack as she hit it head first, drowning out the noise of Piper landing heavily on the floor.  
Piper screamed again, but this time a terrified, pain stricken note.  
Aerrow had stumbled but picked himself up in a flash, running over to her and dropping to his knees, his blade clinking as it hit the floor beside him.  
'No, Piper!' He yelled, fear obvious in his voice.  
She screamed again and Aerrow noticed that her eyes were tightly closed.  
'Piper! Open your eyes! Look at me!' In one swift movement he slid his hands under her shoulders and lifted her so she was supported on his lap.  
She shuddered then screamed again, not as loudly but still as sharply.  
Aerrow put a hand on her cheek and tried to hold her head still but she started vibrating violently, making her hard to keep a finger on. But Aerrow refused to let her slide off his lap and held her there, calling her name over and over.  
She opened her eyes with difficulty and turned them to look at Aerrow, tears spilling onto her cheeks in her agony.  
Neither noticed the sudden crowd that finally reached the balcony from the battlefield; Sky Knights and Cyclonians alike, abandoning all urges to fight as they stared at the four figures: Master Cyclonis, lying crumpled against the wall, head bleeding but chest moving; Snipe, lying maybe dead on the floor, neck slightly twisted; Piper, screaming and thrashing in obvious pain and Aerrow, cradling her in his lap and calling for her attention.  
Finn, Junko, Radarr and the Condor were no-where to be seen.  
'Piper, what hurts?!' He shouted so she could hear him, eyes big and round.  
'M- my- AHHH!' She cut off and screamed yet again, eyes scrunching up and spilling more tears of pain.  
'Piper! Where does it hurt?!' Aerrow shook her by the shoulders and her body vibrated even more violently.  
'My heart!' She managed in one, ragged breath then muffled a scream by attempting to keep her mouth closed.  
'It's okay! You're okay!' Aerrow lied, knowing that she would probably never be okay again.  
She grunted painfully in reply, over and over and shuddered once more before lying still.  
'Wait!' Aerrow yelped, pulling her into his arms now instead of resting on his lap. He felt Piper's chest heaving rapidly but it didn't make him feel any better.  
This couldn't be happening! Piper couldn't be dying! She was meant to live through this so he could tell her how much she meant to him! So she could live in a Cyclonis-free Atmos!  
No-one in the crowd moved. No-one _could_ move. The horrific scene had made them freeze and all they could do was watch.  
Aerrow's vision blurred up and hot tears streamed onto his cheeks but he didn't wipe them away, just concentrated on talking, on trying to make Piper feel better. He knew he couldn't save her, so he'd try to calm her down, to make her believe she was going to be fine no matter how much it hurt him.  
'Have my heart then! It won't hurt you! It'll make the pain go away!' His voice shook and so did Piper but only once this time. She grunted again and opened her eyes to find Aerrow. 'Don't leave! Have mine, you'll be fine!' He shouted but his voice only came out a defeated whisper. 'Piper-' A silent sob cut him off and Piper's body tensed then relaxed, her eyes closing again but as peacefully as if she was asleep.  
'Wait, no! Don't leave! Don't leave me, Piper! Aerrow managed to shout again but his sobs broke down his words and his shoulders shook. 'Come back!' He lifted her higher into his arms and buried his face in her hair, placing one hand on the back of her head. His tears ran like waterfalls down each cheek and his attempts at more words came out as croaks.  
It was too late! She was gone! He could feel her leaking away from him! He could feel his heart breaking!  
The only reply to his anguish was his own, pain filled sobs, echoing for miles past the silent crowd. He screamed, loud and frightening, for all the heavens to hear.  
Down the corridor that led to the balcony, a figure could hear screaming. It sounded like a broken piece of two, mourning it's other half.  
Dark Ace clutched his sore head as the sound echoed in it but continued to the balcony, needing to assist his master.  
But as he reached the balcony and stepped onto it, he stopped.  
Everyone who'd been on the battlefield, all the thousands of them, where staring, faces frozen with horrified expressions in one direction.  
Dark Ace looked around, eyes scanning the deceased Snipe until he found the source of the desperate cries. He took a step back, red eyes widening in utter shock at what he saw.  
Aerrow, his nemesis, bawling his heart out into the skies, holding the limp form of the only girl Storm Hawk in his arms. His face was facing the heavens and his shoulders were shaking wildly.  
Dark Ace blinked a few times, his head slowly working out what must've happened.  
His master must've dealt with the girl but where was she now? Surely she couldn't be-?  
He shook his head then finished his scanning of the balcony, crimson eyes landing on Master Cyclonis, crumpled on the floor and blood running down her face.  
'No!' Dark Ace whispered to himself, eyes widening even farther.  
No-one heard his whisper as it was drowned out by another heart broken cry from Aerrow.  
Dark Ace turned to look at him now, eyes narrowing into slits, and he reached for his blade to equip him for an attack. But it wasn't there. The only sign of his weapon was a pile of metal shards piled on the floor, red smoke rising from it. But he didn't have to rely on weapons...  
Aerrow burried his face in Piper's hair again and breathed in the sweet smell as he managed to catch a breath but it was lost a second later, following his voice as it got carried away from him like Piper's spirit. He scrunched his eyes more tightly closed but opened them a second later as the distinctive sound of footsteps reached his ears.  
He hesitated, catching another breath, and then raised his head to see Dark Ace striding towards him. Aerrow didn't care. If he was slain now he would be with Piper again, he wouldn't have to live without her! More tears slid down his cheeks and Aerrow couldn't stop them. He just watched Dark Ace take a few steps closer then buried his face in Piper's hair again, pulling her closer into his chest.  
Then a new thought came to him: if he was killed now then Master Cyclonis would win the war and everybody in Atmos would have to live with the pain he was experiencing. He wouldn't be the only one to lose the person he loved.  
Dark Ace's footsteps came closer still and Aerrow looked back up and into his foreboding face. The red eyes were fixed on him and he could see the rage waiting to be released into a fight.  
He looked back down at Piper, lying still in his arms, then gently set her back down on the ground, sliding his arms back out from under her to sweep her hair off her face.  
'I'll win for you.' He whispered as more tears swamped his face. Then he picked up his blade from the floor beside him and slowly stood up, bracing himself for a fight.  
'Did you get to tell her how you feel about her?' Dark Ace stopped walking when there was ten feet between him and Aerrow, curling his empty hands into fists.

The crowd still watched, frozen.  
'I will. I will get the chance!' Aerrow whispered first then shouted, holding back another voiced sob. He wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand then regained his battle stance.  
'I know. Thanks to me.' Dark Ace growled then pounced, landing right beside Aerrow. But instead of turning to fight him, he ran towards Piper who was half a metre away.  
'No!' Aerrow yelled when he saw his enemy lunging for his love and swiped his blade through the air, neck height, but Dark Ace ducked, ripping Aerrow's other blade from Piper's already cold hands.  
Aerrow swore loudly, relieving his pain and anger through words. He swiped his blade again as Dark Ace stood back up but he blocked the attack and repeated it.  
Aerrow dodged, jumping back a few feet then lunging again, screaming swear words at the top of his lungs. His tears didn't cease but he kept attacking even without the help of sight, letting his instincts take the lead.  
They duelled at top speed, each as good a fighter as the other, and neither of them heard a quiet groan as Master Cyclonis opened her eyes.  
She blinked a few times, clutched at her head, then looked up, eyes suddenly round and sparkling.  
She noted Piper on the ground, Dark Ace duelling a violently crying and swearing Aerrow... and her staff just a metre away.  
She laughed to herself, forgetting the pain in her head and reaching out a beckoning hand for her staff that landed in it a few seconds later.  
This would be too easy. What, with the crowd stunned into silence and stillness and with Piper out of the way she could focus fully on Aerrow, and with Ace's help...  
One lone member of the crowd turned their head to face her, breaking out of their trance, and took in a short, sharp gasp.  
But Master Cyclonis was quick and whipped out a crystal from her pocket and let the light glow and swarm over the crowd and engulf them. That should keep them dazed and stop any more obstacles from getting in her way. She tucked the Staillsa crystal back into her pocket and slowly rose to her feet to avoid detection from Aerrow.  
But Dark Ace glanced over his opponent's shoulder and saw her coming and his expression gave her away.  
Aerrow saw, from through his fuzzy eyes, Dark Ace's eyes brighten and a cruel smile twisting his thin mouth. He continued to duel even though he knew Master Cyclonis had regained consciousness, but stopped his flow of curses to hear the faint electric buzz of a crystal igniting. He ducked and a dark purple jet of light skimmed right over his head.  
Piper had taught him the little tricks about crystals, like when to tell if one was cursed or not and how to listen to it prepare itself for use. He thanked her silently as he rolled out the way just half a second after ducking.  
Dark Ace gasped in shock and a loud thump told Aerrow than he'd fallen to the ground by his master's hand.

**

* * *

**

OMG-please-don't-hate-me!!!! What would a story be without some action? *cower under computer chair*

I hope you enjoyed reading that but I aslo hope it brought a tear to a few eyes... because I wouldn't have written it properly if you are all just sitting there like ''oh, poor piper'' or something :L Let's hope no-one says that

The next chappie _will_ be up next week-end and everyone PLEASE REVIEW!!! I think I only got about three or something for the last chappie (sorry if it's more but it was less than usual and didn't seem much. But thank you to those people who did review! hugs!!) so pleaseeeeeee review this one!! I really need to know what you guys think!!

Don't hate me or anything please, this is my story and I get to choose what happens. No haters please! =3

Reviewreviewreview!!!

Laurisa

xx


	16. Chappie 16

**Alrighty now, here's the much awaited *cough* chappie 16!! I hope you enjoy reading it and consider lowering your weapons from chappie 15 **

**Enjoy!!!**

**(I don't own Stork Hawks blah blah blah =p)**

* * *

**16**

When he found his balance and looked up, Dark Ace was lying on his back with his arms splayed out to the side and his face frozen in the expression it'd been in a second ago.  
Aerrow widened his still streaming eyes to be able to see better and turned to Master Cyclonis who was looking annoyed with the victim she'd accidentally taken.  
'Ooops, my mistake, Dark Ace. Don't worry, you're not dying, only frozen, and you will be restored in a few hours time.' She informed her handyman then turned to Aerrow, the crystal on her staff buzzing again as she ignited it for use. 'He just won't be able to see your downfall. Pity... seeing as he'd take great pleasure in it.' She laughed to herself and moved her gaze from Aerrow to scan around the forcedly frozen audience.  
Aerrow followed her gaze and noticed the thousands of people crowded together to be as close to the balcony as possible. He widened his eyes even more as he picked out faces he knew, all with the same horrified expressions stuck on their faces. He didn't know when they'd got there but had no time to puzzle over it when he experienced a hard blow to the side of his head.  
Master Cyclonis had struck him with her staff and watched in pleasure as he stumbled and fell to his knees.  
'I _was_ going to freeze you, tell you everything I'm planning to do with Atmos and then make you watch as I used my newest crystal on all of your friends...' She buried her hand into another pocket and pulled out the dull, black crystal that she'd shown Aerrow previously.  
He looked up, blinked to rid himself of the little black dots he was seeing, then rose to his feet again, tightening his grip on his blades and holding them ready in case of another unexpected attack.  
'But it's a good thing I missed... because now I've got a better idea.' Master Cyclonis examined the crystal then looked at Aerrow, raising her eyebrows and smiling evilly.  
Aerrow could see Piper behind her, lying like a sleeping angel on the floor where he'd left her, where Dark Ace had disrupted her, where he needed to get to.  
Now he'd cried his heart out it felt numb, empty, and rearing for revenge. He'd win for Piper, like he'd promised her. He'd win.  
'There's no chance of it being: let me go over there and rip out your throat is there?' He asked in a voice dripping with loathing. That was what he yearned to do but it wasn't so simple.  
Master Cyclonis laughed, sounding almost shocked at his reply.  
'My my, has the ''Great Sky Knight'' turned violent? What happened to your ''kind heart''?' She spoke in a snide, copycat voice.  
'You caused it to bleed. Bleed until I can't just get over it. You killed Piper so now I'm going to kill you.' Aerrow snarled, voice low and almost revving like an engine waiting to blare.  
Master Cyclonis raised her eyebrows, truly shocked.  
'Kill me? Oh I don't think so.' She laughed now but was cut short when Aerrow pounced, screaming to all of Atmos,  
'I'll win!' His blades made a satisfying clang as they knocked against the dreaded staff. He struck again, not able to see anything as his tears continued to fall for his loss.  
Master Cyclonis finished her laugh when her shock evaporated a second later and she managed to keep her staff swishing expertly to protect her.  
'Fighting in a blind rage isn't going to help you, Aerrow.' She grunted when she miss judged one of his attacks but regained herself before the blue, flame coated blade could penetrate her. 'You're hurt, you're _weak..._' She emphasised the last word and Aerrow yelled as he hit again. '... you won't win. You can't win. Nothing can beat me-'  
Aerrow screamed in rage at her words and struck out his blade with all his might, feeling it hit a soft target.  
Master Cyclonis froze, eyes and mouth perfect O's, and then a high pitched screech of anger and pain rang loud and true as she took a weary step back.  
Aerrow tugged his blade out of her stomach, making sure to be as rough as he could, and then watched as she fell back on herself, hitting the ground with an echoing bump.  
Her gasps and Aerrow's panting were the only sounds as the crowd watched on in forced stillness and silence.  
Dark Ace screamed inside himself, unable to make it leave his mouth. He couldn't see anything but the blood-red sky of Cyclonia but he could hear every word as clear as anything.  
Master Cyclonis's scream had pierced him like a knife, making his body want to shake uncontrollably but he couldn't move thanks to the Staillsa crystal.  
He heard her hit the ground and Aerrow's ragged breath then he heard his voice, quiet but filled to bursting with loathing.  
'Can't win? Well not for me anyway... for Atmos. For Piper.' He managed and his voice echoed like the earlier thud.  
Master Cyclonis was gasping for air, drawing in long, hoarse wheezes with each try.  
Aerrow watched with no pity in his eyes. His pain was easing as he saw hers increase and his tears finally began to cease, but he still cried for Piper.  
Just then, he realised he'd not seen his squadron in the frozen crowd, and turned his head to scan the faces.  
Harrier, Starling, Billie-Rex, Suzy-Lu, The Absolute Zero's, Dove, Wren, Tritonn, Lynn and others were all there... but not the Storm Hawks.  
Aerrow felt his bottom lip quiver again when he thought of the worst but fought the overwhelming urge to let his tears escape again and turned his attention back to Master Cyclonis.  
He tried not to think of his team but they invaded his mind, flooding his thoughts with pictures of them falling to the wastelands, screaming and crying. Then he told himself that the Storm Hawks were tough and, if at all, would've gone down fighting and strong, not screaming like cowards.  
Master Cyclonis was watching him while trying to get a breath, one hand pressed against her slightly glowing wound. She blinked furiously then tried to stop her gasping to try to speak.  
'You... you ruined... everything!' She managed then broke down to desperate breathing again.  
Aerrow swallowed his grief and replied, determined to make the most of this moment.  
'You know what I'd like to do to you right now? How I'd like to watch you go?' He wasn't asking. 'I'd like to hurt you so badly you knew you only had minutes left. And I'd like to watch you as you screamed in agony and ached from the inside out. I'd like to set your heart on fire and watch you squirm.' He echoed the way Piper had gone, without grace or the respect she'd deserved.  
Master Cyclonis caught a breath and gasped, 'You don't have the guts.'  
Aerrow watched her with narrowed eyes for a moment.  
'No, I don't. So I'm just going to let it go this way: you suffering and me watching, hoping you burn in hell.' He spoke in a hushed voice in the same tone, not trusting himself to show emotion in case he couldn't hold back the tears for his friends any more.  
Master Cyclonis's eyes rolled but she coughed and closed them for a moment before regaining her vision.  
She eyed the watching crowd, Dark Ace's still form, Piper's lifeless body, Snipe's distant bulge on the ground, and Aerrow's piercing, emerald green eyes, filled with remorse. But none for her.  
She tried to prop herself up on her elbow but couldn't hold her weight. But as she'd slipped she'd felt the small bulge of a crystal in the pocket of her cloak bump against her hip.  
She immediately knew which crystal it was and an idea came to her.  
'Here...' She used the hand that wasn't holding her stomach to reach into her cloak and pulled out a little green crystal, small enough to fit in her clenched fist. She tossed it at Aerrow with the best aim she could and watched him catch it.  
He frowned at it then looked back up at her, eyes as green as the crystal.  
'Use it on me. Finish the job now.' She forced herself to stay calm as she knew what was coming and what other crystal was in her pocket.  
Aerrow narrowed his eyes and dropped the crystal to the floor, having nowhere to put it with wearing no shirt and very tight, too-small trousers.  
'Did you not hear what I just said?' His voice quavered.  
Master Cyclonis watched him as more tears rose in his eyes but he forced them back.  
'What makes you think I want to finish you off quickly? I could stay here for hours seeing as I have no-one to go back to. 'Cause of you!' He broke and his voice rose to an angry shout but he didn't cry again. 'You've taken my team, my friends, my Piper...' Aerrow bowed his head and bit his lip to force back the grief before continuing. 'I said I want to watch you squirm, and I keep my promises.' He stated truthfully. 'And a nil crystal won't finish you off.' He glanced at the discarded healing crystal then back into Master Cyclonis's wide eyes. 'Don't try to get me to help you.'  
She watched as his emerald irises became a horizontal line as he narrowed his eyes again.  
Master Cyclonis took a shaky breath then laughed. 'Piper taught you well.' She wheezed, pressing her hand harder against her stomach to try to close the wound. It wasn't bleeding, wounds by energy blades didn't bleed, they became gashes that burnt deeper and deeper into your body by the electric flames that enwrapped the blade. If she didn't heal herself soon it'd be too late, but she knew she'd survive: nothing could beat her.  
'This will work.' She took the other crystal from her pocket and threw it.  
Aerrow saw it coming and jumped out the way as it landed beside him.  
The crystal, the same purple colour as the one on the end of her staff, clattered to a stop.  
'An Oblivion crystal.' He stated and knelt on one knee to be able to see it properly without picking it up. He frowned at it then at Master Cyclonis's chalk white face. She gasped for air again then used both hands to grab at her stomach. Aerrow watched with no sympathy and returned his attention to the crystal. He reached out a hand, hesitated, then picked it up.  
He knew what an evil crystal this was and how much damage it could do and felt it shiver uncomfortably in his hand. At a closer look, Aerrow could see, just beneath the surface of the crystal, thousands of thin white lines, almost like a net, writhing gracefully.  
He widened his eyes then regained a neutral expression and stood up quickly, startling Master Cyclonis though she didn't show it.  
'It'll work. Use it. You'll win now, just USE IT!' She gasped, eyelids fluttering. She was losing time and fading quickly. Master Cyclonis felt sweat beads run down her forehead but didn't have the energy to wipe them away.  
Aerrow raised the crystal to his face and examined it again.  
'You're right.' He looked at her but didn't change his expression. 'Piper did teach me well. Well enough to know that this crystal is going to backfire on me when I use it!' His voice rose louder with each word and he twisted his mouth into an angry snarl.  
Master Cyclonis groaned in pain, unable to hold it back. How did Piper know that?! She shouldn't have! That had been her chance to get Aerrow out of the way and heal herself! She didn't have time for anything else and could feel her soul dying.  
She screamed in rage of being discovered and reached out a shaky hand to summon her staff.  
Aerrow saw it shiver then rise off the ground and zoom towards her.  
'No you don't!' He growled and took two strides forward and used his foot to pin Master Cyclonis's hand to the ground, staff along with it. 'You can't win this. I won't let you. I promised to Piper I'd win for her and I'm going to. And like I said, I keep my promises.'  
Aerrow took one long, calming breath. He hated Master Cyclonis with all his person, but it seemed too normal to let her die like this. He needed to do something spectacular, make a statement that whoever disrupts Atmos again will have the same treatment.  
He looked around him slowly, taking in the sight of the paralyzed crowd once again, the paralyzed Dark Ace... the paralyzed, but still beautiful, form of Piper...  
He gritted his teeth, spun round to Master Cyclonis again and spat on her before running in the direction of her tall, evil throne.  
Piper had retrieved his blades from here, maybe something else could help him?  
When he reached the throne, he found a bulky bag resting against one of the legs and didn't hesitate to throw it open and rummage around inside.  
After only a few seconds, he found a satisfying crystal... to him.  
It was the shade of midnight blue and reminded him painfully of Piper as it was the colour of her hair.  
He looked at it, eyebrows cornering upwards and eyes filling up again then stood up, squeezing the crystal in his hand reassuringly.  
He didn't know what it did, but he knew he had to use it, it was telling him, somehow.  
Master Cyclonis wheezed and her eyes rolled again but she forced herself to watch Aerrow as he came closer, a glint of deep blue winking at her from his right hand.  
'No, don-!' She tried but was cut off mid-word as Aerrow yelled loudly, feeling the power of the crystal, now directed at his victim's heart, surging through his veins and all he could think of was Master Cyclonis raising into the air and writhing in pain before exploding into a light as blue as the crystal.  
He didn't know where the vision came from but a second later, a burst of blue light erupted from the crystal and Master Cyclonis rose into the air, as if being pulled up by strings attached to her chest, arms and hips.  
Her scream of pain and disbelief at what was happening screeched loudly far across the Atmos, for everyone to hear, then there was another blue flash -brighter than before - and she exploded into a writhing silhouette of shadow in the midst of the light.  
Aerrow watched, wide-eyed, until the light became too bright for his eyes and he had to look away.  
All he saw before the light turned to a brilliant, dazzling white, was the still, peaceful form of Piper, lying in the position of a fallen angel... waiting for him.

* * *

**Oooooh! I hope I earned plenty of lovely reviews *hint hint* :L**

**Please review! It makes me look forward to updating even more!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed!!!**

**Laurisa**

**xx**


	17. Chappie 17

**Hi everyone! Here's chappie 17! Woohoo! Hope you all enjoy! **

**I don't own Storm Hawks **

**(sorry it's kinda a quickie)**

* * *

**17**

Aerrow was unaware of the sudden shouts, cries, and cheers until he was in the middle of a huge, thick crowd.

Hard thumps on his back and arms round his neck awoke him from his closed-eyed trance of picturing Piper how he'd seen her before the flash.  
Sound slowly returned to him and along with it, feeling.  
He'd defeated Master Cyclonis! The battle was won! Atmos was free!  
But he had no-one now. Now crew, no friends, no heart...  
'Aerrow! AERROW!' A voice, attuned to his ears, volumised itself over the now-moving crowd.  
'Finn?' Aerrow answered blearily, slurring the word. He blinked then saw tall, blond spikes making their way through the crowd towards him. 'FINN!'  
Aerrow pushed everyone who was trying to get at him or holding some part of him aside, and somehow managed to run towards his best friend.  
'FINN!' He called again and pushed one last person aside before he came into perfect view.  
'Aerrow!' Finn squealed like a girl but didn't cringe.  
The two teens jumped on each other, hugging tightly and so pleased to see each other.  
Aerrow closed his eyes and squeezed Finn tighter, fresh tears running down his cheeks now.  
'You did it! You won! We won!' Finn's voice was muffled against Aerrow's shoulder but they didn't break their embrace until neither could go any longer without being able to breathe.  
'How are you here?! Where were you?! Where's everyone else?!' Aerrow rambled in one go, gripping Finn by the arms tightly to make sure he couldn't be separated.  
He had to shout over the cheering and hugging crowd but it didn't matter.  
When Master Cyclonis had exploded, the Staillsa crystal had too, and so the effect no longer had hold over its victims. It didn't even occur to Aerrow that that also meant that Dark Ace was up and about but even if he'd realised, he wouldn't have let go of his last friend to get him.  
'We went to find you and Piper after you fell! We couldn't find you! We've been looking for hours!' Finn explained, grabbing Aerrow's arms in return. 'Then we saw a big blue light and heard Cyclonis scream and knew you'd be here so came up to help!' His eyes were big and round and his spikes seemed to be taller than usual in his excitement.  
Aerrow opened his mouth to speak but found his voice didn't work and his head suddenly felt heavy, like a huge weight of grief had been poured over his head after only a minute's relief.  
Piper.  
'What?! What's wrong?!' Finn saw Aerrow's pained expression and his soon mirrored it. He didn't need an answer to know something had happened to Piper. Something bad.  
'Come on.' Aerrow managed and turned into the crowd, fighting his way in the direction he new Piper was in.  
Finn followed suit, keeping a firm grip of Aerrow's arm, and reaching out behind him for Junko who had just caught up.  
One by one, the Storm Hawks emerged from the crowd but Aerrow wasn't aware of any but Finn and Piper. They were linking hands and arms so not to be separated and the volume of the crowd decreased as the chain of Storm Hawks drew attention.  
The people in front of Aerrow parted when they saw him coming and he got a clear view of Piper, still in her graceful position.  
A chorus of gasps echoed when the full squadron saw her, and Aerrow ran the last few steps, releasing Finn's arm now and dropping to Piper's side, like he had when she'd been dying.  
'No.' Finn whispered but it still carried to the thousands of pairs of ears, all listening solemnly.  
'Piper...' Junko's voice cracked and Aerrow looked up to see him, not able to show his happiness of his arrival through his stronger hurt.  
'Ah!' Stork's voice quavered and he froze, eyes fixed on Piper's pale face.  
A quiet chirp from Radarr announced his sorrow and he padded forward to Aerrow's side, climbing up onto his shoulder.  
The balcony was silent with grief. Everyone, Sky Knight or Cyclonian was in mourning all for Piper. Not one person was sad about Cyclonis's downfall as she'd forced them and tortured them to her will in the first place.  
No-one but Dark Ace.  
He stood up slowly and as quietly as he could, then turned and tip-toed across the balcony to the door he'd come in through.  
No-one noticed as he slipped away, silent as the night and free as a bird.  
'Wha- what happened?' Junko asked, great big tears dripping down his cheeks.  
Aerrow shook his head, unable to answer, then carefully slid his hands under Piper's lifeless body and lifted her into his arms, cradling her.  
Everyone took a step back and Radarr swapped to Stork's shoulder as Aerrow stood up, Piper in his arms.  
He looked down at her face, so close to his but so far away, and a tear fell from his eyes to land on her cheek. He bent his head and gently kissed her ice-cold forehead, then slowly looked up at his squadron, eyes sad but determined.  
'Let's get back to the Condor. Everyone else can go to their home terras and celebrate with your friends and loved ones, and never take them for granted. Make sure to tell them you love them every chance you get and more... I wish I had.' Aerrow spoke in a normal tone - as strong as he could manage - and then a whisper that only reached as far as the girl in his arms.  
There was a wave of murmurs, then one person called;  
'To the Storm Hawks! For saving us all!'  
'For ending our pain and mending Atmos!' Another added.  
Choruses of compliments soared high into the air and then everyone started kneeling as low as they could, bowing to their saviours as the Storm Hawks walked past, Aerrow and Piper in the lead.  
He looked around at everyone, all their sad but happy faces, all their bruises and cuts but their determination and all their loyalty.  
The corners of his mouth twitched but he was unable to smile, so just kept walking, back to the edge of the balcony where he could see two very familiar Sky Rides that would get them to the Condor.  
'Hey, where are we going now?' Finn leaned forward and whispered in Aerrow's ear.  
He took another few paces before answering.  
'The Forbidden City.'

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder why they're going there? (actually, I don't 'cause I wrote the story but ah well :])**

**Next chappie will be up next weekend! The last one! Squeee!! I'm actually really excited! :D**

**I'm writing an epilouge though so that'll come after, but still! Yay!!**

**Review please and I hope you enjoyed!!! **

**Laurisa**

**xx**


	18. Chappie 18

**YAYAYAYAY!!! Last chappie! OMGOMGOMG!! I'm sooo excited! I'll miss this ficcie, but I want it to be over too! :)**

**I'll post up an epilouge but it might be a wee while before I do because I've still got to write it all, but it will come!!**

**Read, read and read!! Hope you enjoy!**

**(I don't own Storm Hawks =[)**

**

* * *

**

**18**

They couldn't tell what time of day or night it was under the constantly scarlet Cyclonian sky, but as they sped away from the terrible terra to the Forbidden City, the skies changed to the gold and pink of sunset.  
On the Condor, after cleaning themselves up and changing into their usual clothes, everyone was trying to understand the full story from all their point of views.  
'...and I just used it because it was her colour, and it seemed to tell me what to do. And you saw what happened.'  
Everyone nodded and Aerrow turned to look at Piper who was lying on the table in the bridge, peaceful in death.  
'So it was my fault Piper died.' He would've cried once more but had no tears left to shed. Instead, the guilt tore at him like his blade had Master Cyclonis.  
'What?! No, don't blame yourself for that! It was Cyclonis and Snipe's fault!' Finn rose to his feet and his tone was stern.  
Aerrow looked up at him with sad eyes and Finn stared back.  
'It was my fault 'cause I shouldn't have said to go and ambush Cyclonis, Finn.' He croaked and ran his hands slowly through his crimson hair.  
'What else were you supposed to do? There was nothing else to help you, right?'  
'Yeah there was. She had a crystal with her that she wanted to use but I said no because Cyclonis would be expecting something.' He kept his hands in his hair then slid them down to cover his face. ''I thought crystal power would be too obvious and so if we ambushed her she'd be less prepared.'' His voice was muffled.  
'Aerrow, it's not your fault. Seriously, don't blame yourself for it, please?' Finn knelt down in front of his friend and his tone was soft now.  
'But I can't lie to myself.' Aerrow's voice was muffled.  
'So stop saying it's your fault then!' Finn instructed and stood up again as Stork turned his attention from the controls.  
'We're here.' He said in his usual gloomy voice but it was sad for Piper, not their destination.  
Aerrow stood up too and nodded to Stork before carefully gathering Piper into his arms again, bridal style, and heading towards the hangar bay.  
'Why are we here then?' Junko asked and his voice said that his nose was blocked up.  
Aerrow had promised to tell them when the got there why he'd chosen the Forbidden City as their next stop and stopped at the bridge door to do so.  
'To give Piper to the Oracle. She's a spirit and can take proper care of her instead of her being buried somewhere.' He explained and turned to go again.  
'You loved her. Didn't you?'  
Aerrow stopped again but didn't look up.  
Finn waited patiently for an answer.  
'Too much.' Aerrow said before successfully making his way out the door.  
His team followed, all exchanging heart-sorry looks for Aerrow.  
In the hangar bay, they took out Aerrow's spare ride for him and checked all their rides over for loose bolts or anything that could mess up their movements.  
Aerrow watched Radarr check theirs, standing back with Piper still in his grip.  
'Far too much.' He bowed his head and rested the tip of his nose against hers and breathed the words.  
By the time everyone looked up, he was standing straight again and ready to get going.  
'Right, let's ride.' He instructed once everyone was in place; Radarr on his side-car, Finn making room for Stork on the seat behind him and Junko holding Piper against him as he had the strongest grip and was less likely to drop her.  
Aerrow revved his engine and sped off down the runway.  
The Storm Hawks traveled in silence, Aerrow checking over his shoulder regularly to see that they were all there and Piper still secure.  
They followed the route that they'd made last time and after half an hour, found themselves down in the chamber with the Oracle.  
Aerrow dismounted first and ran over to Junko to collect Piper. His team got off their rides too and watched as Aerrow approached the pool where the Oracle should be.  
They'd never been down here before and were amazed by what they saw.  
'Um... Oracle? Are you there?' Aerrow spoke to the pool uncertainly. 'Please, we need your help.'  
'Is that the voice of my saviour? Aerrow of the Storm Hawks?' A loud, echoy voice asked, but it wasn't eerie.  
'Yes! Where are you?' Aerrow let out a breath of relief as the transparent form of a lady slowly emerged from the pool, leaving no ripples, and stopping when she was hovering over the still water.  
'What is it you need of me, oh mighty saviour of Atmos?'  
Aerrow felt his cheeks tinge pink but ignored it, turning to look at Piper's lifeless face.  
'Could you look after her? Make sure no harm comes and that she gets whatever she needs?' Aerrow usually would've felt stupid doing something like this but it felt right because it was Piper.  
'You do know that is only her body?' The Oracle replied.  
'I know. But her soul is lost and we don't have it to bring to you.' Aerrow's forehead creased in worry-lines as he realised that the Oracle might not be able to look after Piper properly.  
'It is fine. I will do as you ask. Do not worry, Aerrow. She is safe with me.'  
Finn, Junko, Stork and Radarr slowly approached Aerrow and Piper, careful to not make any loud noises in case they distracted the Oracle.  
'Bye, Piper. I'll miss you.' Junko snivelled and ran his first finger gently down Piper's cheek.  
'Bye, Piper. You _were_ always right, no matter how many times I said you weren't.' Finn admitted and rested his hand on Piper's, resting against her stomach, and stepped back to let Stork in.  
'You helped me with so much. We wouldn't have gotten anywhere if you hadn't been telling me where to go.' He spoke solemnly and copied Finn's gesture.  
Radarr chirped and Stork lifted him up so he could reach Piper.  
He chirped a good few times then nuzzled her hair gently before screeching a cry and jumping out of Stork's grip to land on Aerrow and hug him tightly around the neck.  
'We'll leave you alone, dude.' Finn spoke for all of them and they slowly trudged the way they had come, passing their rides to give Aerrow complete privacy and disappearing through the great stone door and the end of the chamber.  
Aerrow closed his eyes and waited for a minute. Then he opened them and knelt to the ground, carefully moving Piper's body so she was leaning against a smooth stone that lifted her head a little.  
'I can't say goodbye 'cause it's already too damn hard.' His voice disappeared and Aerrow cleared his throat before speaking again. 'But I need to say something that I didn't for so long.'  
The Oracle watched silently and thoughtfully, waiting for Aerrow to finish.  
'All those times we were alone together, that we had those little chats about nothing... that time you ran over and hugged me in front of everyone when you thought I'd been inside that ship when it crashed... they all meant so much to me and I tried hard not to show it but you were so clever I bet you already knew.'  
Aerrow examined Piper's face for a long minute then reached out a hand and brushed her hair away from her face. 'I love the way you're so intent about your crystals, your maps, your plans. I love the way you used to cook breakfast for us every morning and how you always sang to yourself when you were making it and you thought I couldn't hear...' Aerrow found he _did_ have tears left and they built up in his eyes. 'I love the way you laugh, how it's always a giggle and sounds so cute and happy. I wish I'd told you before but I was too scared to do it. I'm sorry.' He concluded his confessions and the tears escaped his eyes.  
Aerrow knelt down and planted a soft, graceful kiss on Piper's forehead, then straightened up, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.  
'Aerrow...?' The Oracle spoke and her voice wasn't the loud echo it had been before.  
He turned his attention to it and waited for it to speak.  
'You did me a great favour, releasing my soul and freeing me from my prison. I am urging to return the favour and I feel that you want more than for me to protect your loved one.'  
Aerrow nodded and wiped his eyes again.  
'What is it you want most? You have Atmos, your team, your honour. Think.' The Oracle whispered.  
Aerrow didn't need to think, the answer leapt to his tongue in an instant.  
'I want Piper to be safe, and happy and I want to be able to talk to her again, to see her smile again and to be able to tell her what I need to say.' He spoke confidently, although he knew that was out of the Oracle's power but she smiled warmly.  
'She is here, you know.'  
Aerrow immediately turned to look over his shoulder, heart racing, but saw nothing there but his and his friends' rides.  
'How?' He asked, turning back to the Oracle.  
'She is here, in your heart.'  
True to her words, Aerrow felt his heart start racing and turn warm for the first time since it had been broken.  
He closed his eyes and let the pleasant feeling wash over him.  
'I can feel her. But it's not enough.' He admitted and opened his eyes again.  
'But she is there.' The Oracle smiled again then closed her eyes and raised her hands to chest height, palms facing into the pool. She began to glow around the edges - the only part of her that was really there - and the water beneath her began to bubble and froth.  
Aerrow watched, unsure what she was doing, as she opened her mouth and spoke a strange language that he didn't understand. She raised her arms up high and then froze, her last words hanging in the air, and she stopped glowing.  
He heard voices, his voice, echoing from the pool;  
_Have my heart then! It won't hurt you! It'll make the pain go away!  
_Then a horrifying scream echoed loudly. Piper's.  
Aerrow's great cries followed, making him relive the pain. Then his voice overlapped the sobs, covering them up;  
_I'll win for you...  
_Then there was silence, the voices still ringing in his ears.  
Aerrow waited patiently and was about to ask what the Oracle had done when a soft whooshing sound made him shiver inside himself.  
He felt his heart skip a beat, and with it, the new feeling in it vanished. But something was rising out of the water, something in the shape of a human....  
Piper's spirit was in the same position as her body; seemingly sleeping and as gorgeous as life. It moved with the whooshing, traveling toward her body.  
Aerrow was frozen and watched in utter amazement as her spirit stopped it's moving, hovering above her body, then sank slowly into it, coco colour returning to her pale cheeks.  
'P-Piper?' He breathed and found his legs, shakily moving him forward.  
As he neared, Piper's chest started moving in the steady rhythm of breathing.  
'Piper?' He asked again and slowly knelt down beside her, unable to believe his eyes.  
How had the Oracle done this? Was it just an illusion? Was he imagining it?  
Piper opened one eye as if she was waking from a long sleep. 'Hm?' She asked, voice piercing Aerrow like he'd been kissed by an angel.  
'Wha...?' He started but stopped himself so he could reach out a shaky hand and gently caress Piper's warm, rosy cheek.  
'Hm?' She asked again and closed her eye again, breathing peacefully.  
'Are you really... you're...' He stopped and looked up at the Oracle again to find she was watching him with the smile back in place. She nodded and Aerrow turned back to Piper, using his other hand to copy the first.  
'Piper?' He asked, leaning in closer to her, feeling her breath on his face.  
She opened both eyes now and blinked a few times.  
'Aerrow?' She asked, orange eyes widening as she stared into his magnificent emerald ones.  
'Yeah.' He replied in a whisper, a wide grin spreading over his face. He hadn't smiled properly in days - since before he'd been captured - but it felt like so much longer.  
'Aerrow.' Piper repeated and reached out both her arms, wrapping them around his neck and pulling herself into him.  
Aerrow quickly wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer into his chest, squeezing her tightly and rising to his feet.  
She was alive! She was back! His heart could release the guilt it was carrying and love stronger than ever!  
'We did it, we won! Cyclonis is gone and Atmos is free!' He spoke into her ear, squeezing her tighter than ever and breathing in the sweet smell of her midnight blue hair that was tickling his face.  
She didn't reply because she didn't want to break the moment, just held herself in his embrace and prayed for it never to end.  
Aerrow took a breath. He wasn't going to miss his chance again!  
'I love you.' He whispered into her ear, loosening his grip a little in case she wanted to get away from him.  
She didn't reply but untangled herself from him, breath caught in her lungs.  
Aerrow let her go and looked into her amazing eyes as she gazed into his own when she could see him properly.  
'I know.' She answered and Aerrow felt his insides wriggle uncontrollably. 'Me too. Too much.' She smiled and took in a shaky breath.  
Aerrow smiled back, his heart melting in the moment.  
How did she know about that? Was it just a coincidence? But it didn't matter because she loved him too!  
'Far too much.' He added and rested his hand on her cheek again, his fingertips in her hair.  
Piper reached up and put her hand over Aerrow's, squeezing it encouragingly, then she welcomed his next move with all her heart.  
Aerrow couldn't wait any longer. He took one step towards her and bowed his head to reach hers better.  
He felt her breath on his face for a second before her lips took all of his attention. The two fitted like a jigsaw puzzle, perfectly attuned.  
They did no more than touch, a gentle first kiss for both teens.  
Then they broke apart after a long five seconds, slowly, both heart's racing.  
Aerrow opened his eyes and looked into Piper's face, smiling widely.  
She mirrored his expression then moved in too this time, closing the gap between them quicker.  
This time, their lips moved perfectly with each others, caressing and lingering just the right amount before coming back for more.  
Piper's kiss felt like liquid gold to Aerrow and he placed his free hand on her other cheek, cupping her face in his hands.  
Piper put hers around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair, welcoming his tongue when he dared to try.  
'I love you... I love you...' Aerrow murmured against her lips every time they separated, receiving a sweeter kiss in return every time.  
He'd never been so happy in all his life! Not even when he'd become a Sky Knight! He wanted to stay this way forever, with Piper in his arms and nothing to worry about, nothing to think about... except her.  
The Oracle watched, the spirit wishing for the two to be happy forever.  
She'd never seen true loves first kiss before, and she'd been around for centuries. But now she was satisfied, and sank back into the water beneath her, leaving the soul-mates kissing under the glow of the enchanted pool.

_**Fini **_

_**xx**_

**_

* * *

_**

Sniff... it's over :( The end of an era (:L)

Well, I've got plenty more fics on the go and the next one will be up sometime but maybe not until after my exams (Which start and end in November) but there is more coming!

Please review! I want to get the most reviews for this chappie than any of the others so pleeeease review! (You never know, maybe the epilouge will come sooner that way :])

Hope you all enjoyed my first SH fic and thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing.

I'd like to thank my parents, and my sister... :L, oj! But big thanks to Crimson Fox who was my beta and taught me how to post a story and stuff :] Hughughughughug!!

Bubi, and I'll be back! :L

Laurisa

xxxxooooxxxx


	19. Chappie 19 Epilouge

**FINALLY! ALL MY EXAMS ARE OVER!!! YAYAYAY!!! *silly little dance***

**And finaly I can post the epilouge for my lovely fans! *cough* Ignore the silence :L**

**I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes but this chappie hasn't been betad (?) but I've checked it over a few times, but have probably missed some :p sorry about that**

**Have you all missed me? I hope so! I've missed my story and all you guys' lovely reviews! I hope I get lots and lots for this chappie! (especially because it is properly the last one :'[) **

**Enjoy!**

**(I don't own Storm Hawks *sob sob* or season three would be out by now! Damn you SH creaters! Kidding, I love you really! xx)**

* * *

**Epilouge**

Finn, Junko, Stork and Radarr were all nervously waiting outside the big stone doors to the Oracle's chamber. They stood in silence and were slightely shaken after hearing echoey voices enhanced in volume, from inside the chamber. They'd recognised Aerrow's voice and the horrible scream to be Piper... and that had just made their loss even deeper.

Radarr broke the sad silence with a little chirp then a howl of despair that explained everyone's heart-ache for their friend.

Then they heard a soft whooshing sound that drew their attention, and they all stiffened, ears pricked.

Finn, who was closest to the door, peeked around it and saw Aerrow kneeling over Piper's body and the Oricle watching. His eyebrows cornered up and he ducked away from the sight, determined not to cry again; he'd already almost run dry on the Condor.

'What did you see?' Junko whispered.

'Aerrow saying ''bye''.' Finn answered and they became silent again. Then after a few seconds they heard another sound: the soft murmer of voices.

This time, everyone shuffled to the doorway and peeked into the chamber, unsure what to expect. Radarr was on the floor, Stork bending down over him, Finn standing normal height and Junko towering over them all so they could all see while peeking together.

Four pairs of eyes widened at what they saw:

Aerrow was standing up and in his arms was Piper, but she was standing too! Both had their arms around each other and heads on their shoulders and Piper was obviously moving!

Stork, Radarr, Finn and Junko stared, dumstruck, and unable to move or make a sound. They watched as the two stepped apart and they spoke in unaudible whispers and then their lips met in a first kiss.

'...' Stork opened his mouth to warn his friends that soon they'd all be infected by some ''lovers disease'' but it caught in his throat and his mouth curved into an offectionate smile, one he barely wore.

Aerrow and Piper parted, smiled, then kissed again more passionatly. The crew watched with soppy expressions on their faces and eyes glazed in awe. Finally, their friends knew how the other felt about them! It'd taken one of them to die and the other to become saviour of Atmos, but finally, they'd expressed their feelings!

The Oracle sank slowly into the pool and left the two kissing in the empty chamber.

After a few seconds, Radarr crawled into the mouth of the room and hesitated, then screeched in happyness and ran on all fours to his embracing friends.

Aerrow and Piper broke apart and turned to see Radarr jumping through the air towards their faces.

'Woah!' Aerrow and Piper ducked at the same time, leaving Radarr flying through the air, still screeching in delight. A few seconds later, there was three more squeels and the couple turned to face the entrance to the chamber, straightening up.

'Piper! You're alive!' Junko yelled, feet thundering as he ran towards her.

'Guys! You're gonna infect us all!' Stork screamed but was running towards them anyway, too glad to see Piper alive than worry about a disease. A choice he'd regret later.

Finn was just squeeling, unable to make proper words escape his mouth, and ran as fast as he could, overtaking his friends and jumping on Piper, almost knocking her to the ground.

Radarr picked himself up and jumped onto Finn and Piper, closly followed by Stork. Junko picked up the four of them and squeezed them tightly, not even affected the weight of three people and Radarr.

Piper started giggling and every copied, unable to stop themselves. Junko set them all down again then Piper went round everyone giving big hugs.

Aerrow watched, a big silly grin on his face and eyes sparkling. This was why they'd fought: so everyone could be happy and enjoy themselves and not have to worry about Cyclonians or anything. Life was there to be treasured and made the most of, and now everyone in Atmos could do that... including the Storm Hawks.

'Aerrow, join in!' Junko called his leader over to join in with them all holding hands and laughing and hugging.

Aerrow watched for another few seconds, then stepped towards his squadron, jumping ontop of them all and causing squeels and more laughter, which echoed all around the chamber and throughout the whole of the Forbidden City.

----

Dark Ace could hear the Sky Knights and their squadrons celebrating, even from down in his Master's throne room. He was standing in the empty place where the chair had previously sat before being taken up to the balcony.

The room seemed cold and strange, as if he hadn't entered it atleast once a day since he'd joined Cyclonia. But this didn't seem like Cyclonia. There was no master and no talons... just one man left...

Dark Ace yelled in fury of defeat, turning and pacing and cursing, trying to think things over.

No-one knew he was here, and no-one was here to control him... he really was the only one left. But that didn't have to be a bad thing...

He stopped his pacing and turned to stare at his ex-Master's crystal machine that he'd seen her use plenty of times. He kind of knew how it worked: pop a mixture of crystals in and create a new, better, more powerful one.

It wasn't hard, and Master Cyclonis had hidden crystals all about the room incase of imergencies, and he knew where some of them were.

After a few tries then he would succeed, and create a crystal so powerful that no-one would be un-affected except himself. Atmos was still to be conquered... and he was the one to do it.

_**Fini **_

_**xx**_

* * *

***sniff sniff* my very first Storm Hawks ficcie is finished! :'[ I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! (and more, because sometimes it was boring when I couldn't think of what to do :p) **

**Hey, does anyone know when Season 3 is coming out? If so, please PM me or review and say! Thanx! **

**Please review! Please please please! It will really finish this off nicely :D:D Even if you don't wanna sign in then just sign the review please!**

**Thank you everyone who has read my fic (even you bad people who don't review - I know you're there, I can hear you breathing) and to everyone who has reviewed or faved me or this story!**

**Okay, ranting aside, I have a few new good SH ideas in my head and some barely even started so I dunno which one I'll post next, but expect to see (or read) me again! I will try to improve my writing so it should be hopefully even better than this story :) Yes, _even_ better. I'm proud of this story and am happy to say so :)**

**Well, review or just read and enjoy and keep a look out for me again okay? **

**Byebye!**

**Laurisa**

****


End file.
